Bad Sex
by duckys-dream
Summary: Mulder and Scully both have a turn at being gripped by the green-eyed monster. But then they realize. Love'd never work! Funny what can come of something like bad sex. Yes it's not and MSR can you believe it!


**Title – Bad Sex**

**Author - Duckys_dream**

**Disclaimer -**** FOX, Chris Carter, and 1013 productions own The X-Files and all its characters and episodes, all rights reserved. This story was written without their permission and is not meant to offend anyone.**

**Spoilers - None**

**Rating – NC-17 – Language and descriptive sex**

**Summary – Mulder and Scully both have a turn at being gripped by the green-eyed monster. But then they realize. Love'd never work! Funny what can come of something like bad sex. (Yes it's not and MSR can you believe it!)**

Feedback - duckys_dream@hotmail.com 

I can't actually believe what I saw. I was standing behind a pylon in the parking garage of the J. Edgar Hoover Building spying on my partner. My partner and his 'partner'. Fox Mulder and his latest catch.

I didn't know her name. But I hated her. I hated her because she was touching my property. She had her hands on my meat. She had her tongue somewhere my tongue should have been.

I was mentally scalding myself. I'd never claimed Mulder. It wasn't done. We were both professionals and we were the best of friends. I shouldn't want more than I had but Goddamn me if I wasn't a selfish bitch. I wanted the cake and the candles.

I watched them for a minute longer. Wondering what it felt like to kiss Mulder. I wanted so badly to know. I wanted to walk over. Bitch slap her and stick my tongue down Mulder's throat. I wanted to wrap him up, take him home and never let anyone touch him again.

We'd worked together for almost four years. It was about time I dealt with these feeling.

"No Scully," I whispered to myself. Then I smiled when I realized I'd called myself Scully. Mulder was really rubbing off on me. "Mulder's got someone now. You'll have to accept that. It's wrong of you to decide you're going to act now. If or when they break up, then make your move." I nodded with finality. "And for God's sake, stop talking to yourself."

I took a deep breath and started towards my car. Mulder had finished kissing the woman and was now talking to her. I hit the remote locking on my car so he'd know I was coming. He smiled and turned around.

"Hey Scully," He said.

"Hey yourself." I said. He smiled at me. His lips were moist and swollen from his make-out session. I instantly got pictures in my head of sucking on that delicious, pouty bottom lip. I shook the pictures from my head.

"Scully this is Elaine." He said. "This is my partner Scully." He said.

I took a second to look her up and down. She was tall, an inch or two off Mulder six foot one. She had dark hair that fell down her back in a long plat. She had olive skin and dark eyes. She had a thin waist and big boobs. She was nothing out of the ordinary. She was definitely Mulder's type. Big boobs, dark hair and eyes and legs to tomorrow.

She was dressed in a fitted black dress with a square neckline. The tops of her breasts were visible with a hint of cleavage. She had dark stockings and one-inch heels on. She was wearing a gaudy gold ring, watch, bracelet and necklace set. It was a think chain and an artificial gold color. She also smelt like a brothel in my opinion.

"It's nice to meet you Agent Scully." She said and held out her hand.

"Ditto," I said and smiled a smile I hoped wasn't too bitter. Mulder didn't miss my mood.

"You ok Scully?" He asked.

"Yeh," I nodded and sighed. I couldn't be angry with him. It wasn't his fault he was unbelievably sexy. "Long day," I mumbled.

"I know the feeling." He nodded. "Maybe you should get a massage or something."

"You offering." I said and couldn't believe the words had come out of my mouth. He chuckled.

"Oh Scully."

"We better go Fox," Elaine said. "We'll loose our reservations."

"Call me Mulder," He said in a teasing tone. He kissed her on the cheek. "Have a good weekend Scully, I'll see you on Monday."

"You too." I nodded and walked to my car. I got in and drove away.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

I paced my apartment. Thoughts streamed through my head and tears streamed down my cheeks.

I thought we had a silent agreement. We had a silently spoken pact that we wouldn't see other people. Apparently my partner hadn't seen it that way.

I sighed and slumped back on the couch. "One day Mulder, that'll be me." I said to myself. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. She was my height, which I found convenient. I brushed my lips against hers then rested my forehead on hers. I rubbed my nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss. Then I lay my lips against hers in an open mouthed kiss. My tongue slipped out and wet her bottom lip. I hit her teeth. She adjusted her head a little and let me in. Her tongue responded to mine and began to battle with it. 

"I could kiss you for days." She whispered.

"Mm," Was my only response. I heard Scully's car unlock next to me and smiled.

I turned around to greet her. She was in a terrible mood. I almost fainted when she made a joke about me giving her a massage.

She checked Elaine out for a while. I don't need her approval but I don't mind it. She seemed disinterested in her. She left in quite a hurry.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

"You're partner seems to have a problem with me." Elaine said over dinner.

"Scully, no, like she said, long day."

"Sure,"

"Seriously El, that's not the sort of person she is. She doesn't have a reason to hate you. Not yet."

"Does that mean you'll give her one." She asked with mock concern. I smiled.

"Trust me, catch her on a better day. I'm sorry you missed the best of Scully. She's not a bad girl."

"Girl?"

"Yeh, well, I suppose she's a girl. Twenty-seven."

"What am I?"

"Sexy, stunning, breath taking, shocking, thrilling,"

"I get the point." She smiled. "Have you ever thought about her in 'that' way."

"Well, I noticed she was attractive when we first met." I nodded. "But, well, I've seen her in action, she's lost her femininity to me. She's my partner and my best friend. I see her as an FBI Agent, as my equal, not as a woman."

"You're equal?"

"Yeh, like one of the guys." I said.

"Do you see me as a woman."

"Of course I see you as a bloody woman." I said. "I don't tend to date men."

"Well, what am I supposed to think? You're telling me that you don't see a perfectly beautiful woman as a woman, you see her as 'one of the guys'. It makes me wonder how you see me."

"You think Scully's beautiful?"

"Sure, in a short, redheaded sort of way."

"Don't ever say anything about her being short. She'll tear you apart ten ways from Sunday."

"I'll keep that in mind." Elaine nodded and smiled. We talked more over dinner then headed out to the car. "Coffee?" She asked when I pulled up outside her apartment block. We'd just finished having coffee at the restaurant. I looked across to a sly, suggestive smile.

"Sure," I nodded. "If you're game."

"Trust me." She nodded. So began a night of below average sex.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

When I got home the next day there was a message from Scully on my machine.

"Hey Mulder, it's me. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier today, I was in a shitty mood. I hope you had a good time. Call me if you want, bye."

I thought about it for a second. Then decided I needed cheering up after last night. I picked up the phone and hit speed dial one.

"This is Dana Scully, I'm not in right now. Leave a message after the beep."

I waited until I heard the tone.

"I don't know Scully, maybe I can forgive you. As your penance, you have to cheer me up. You had a shitty day and I had a shitty night."

"Mulder." She said sleepily.

"God Scully, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, that's all right, I should be up anyway."

"Feel up to lunch with a depressed guy who's had a night of unbelievably bad sex?" I asked.

"Mulder, I don't wanna know about your sex life."

"Sorry,"

"I'll do lunch though. Where do you want to meet?"

"Still need a massage?" I asked.

"What did you have in mind?"

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Ok, so he's coming over. He's coming over right now. I feel really terrible. I slept on the couch last night and I'm paying for it.

I collapsed back on the couch and curled into the fetal position. I heard Mulder let himself in but it didn't register.

"Scully." He whispered. Some kind of primal groan escaped my lips. "Jesus Scully, are you ok."

"I think I'm coming down with something." I said. He walked over and crouched beside me. He raised his hand to my forehead.

"I think you have a temperature." He said. He bent forward and rested his lips against my forehead. He sat back and rolled his lips. "You're hot all right." He said.

"You're not so bad yourself." I smiled.

"Sense of humor intact, that's a positive sign."

"I'll be all right, it's probably just a cold."

"Step aside Doctor Scully." I said. "You're my patient now."

"No, Mulder, honestly."

"Shuddup." He said playfully. "My first orders as doctor are to get some more sleep." He said. He pulled the rug off the back of the couch and tucked it around me. I shifted uncomfortably on the hard couch.

"Whoa." I shrieked when I felt myself being lifted up. "Mulder."

"It's all right,"

"Put me down, you'll hurt yourself."

"You weigh practically nothing Scully," He said and headed towards my bedroom. He put me gently on the bed and went to cover me up.

"What?" I asked when he hesitated.

"Do you want to get changed?" He asked. I nodded. I was still in my dress suit from the previous day.

"Need help?"

"Don't get any ideas Agent Mulder." I said with mock warning.

"I'm just trying to be helpful. Besides after last night," He trailed off and sighed.

"I take it things with Elaine went badly." I said. I was shocked that I felt glad.

"She's a great woman, we get along really well, last night was our third date, I went upstairs for some coffee," He trailed off again.

"I really don't want to know about your sex life Mulder. I'm not comfortable with this conversation."

"You should be, we're normal adults. We should be able to talk about these things. You're my best friend for Christ Sake."

"We're a lot of things Mulder, normal isn't one of them." I said.

"Maybe not at work, but outside what we investigate."

"Ok," I sighed defeated. "Turn around while I get changed and tell me about it." He obliged and took a few steps away from the bed.

While I changed into my pajamas he told me that he and Elaine had had a great night together. They'd talked until closing time, then he'd gone back to her apartment. Basically, she was shitty in bed. She'd been too demanding and too rough.

"She kept saying 'who's ya mama'." He said and dropped his head forward.

"I'm done." I said.

"She said that too." He nodded and turned around. I had changed into my dark blue silk pajamas and crawled under the covers. He walked back to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Did you tell her?" I asked.

"Shove over." He said. I wriggled sideways in the bed so he could lie down. "No," He shook his head. "I mean, I didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything, I really like her Scully." He sighed.

"You have to tell her Mulder. Don't flat out say, you suck in bed. Bring it up casually. Try something like dominant recessive role-playing. If you're in charge, maybe she'll learn a few things."

"Maybe." He nodded.

"C'mon Mulder, surely this doesn't ruin the whole thing." I said. I realized at that moment that I was over it. The green-eyed monster that had gripped me yesterday was gone. All I wanted was Mulder's friendship and him to be happy.

He rolled up onto his side and rested his head on his hand.

"Why can't all women be like you?" He said and ran a finger down my cheek. "You're so easy to talk to."

"You can only talk to me like this because I'm your best friend and you trust me."

"Trust." He said as though it was a new concept he hadn't considered. "Maybe that's all it is, I just don't trust her enough."

"You slept with her Mulder. You should trust her."

"I do, no I didn't mean it like that, maybe I just don't trust her as much as I trust you."

"Well that comforts me Mulder. Now I know that if you and I sleep together, if the sex is bad, you'll tell me."

"You and me Scully." He said and suppressed a laugh. I tried to stop it but hurt flashed onto my face before I could turn away. "Oh Jesus, I'm sorry,"

"No, it's all right, I just, I wasn't expecting that."

"I shouldn't have said it. It's just, well it's like I told El,"

"You talked about me?" I interrupted.

"Yeh." He nodded. "She asked me if I saw you 'that' way and I said no, not anymore anyway."

"No,"

"I used to Scully, but now, like I said to her, you're 'one of the guys'. You're my equal, my best friend. I don't see you as a woman, you're femininity is gone to me."

"Well thanks Mulder, that's just what I needed to hear."

"It's not meant to be an insult. I thought you'd want it that way."

"Oh, I see." I said sarcastically. My anger building. "You thought I'd want a handsome guy to see me as 'one of the guys'. It's a good thing that a sexy man doesn't think I'm a woman, that I'm not feminine."

"No, Scully, I," He stopped. "You think I'm sexy?" He said.

I couldn't help the sting of tears that flooded my eyes. 

"I'm sorry,"

"You're a jerk Mulder, you're a selfish little sleaze bag, prick, ass hole, wanker. Get the hell out of my house." I said.

"Please Scully, just,"

"Get out," I said almost yelling.

"I,"

"Get out," I stressed both words. I was yelling now. He pushed his lips against mine. I would have fallen for it too but my body reacted automatically and I slapped him. "Goddamn it Mulder, don't make me arrest your sorry ass. Get out now." He slipped backwards off the bed and headed for the door. I heard it shut and his key turn in the lock.

I burst into tears. I bawled like a little baby. Eventually I fell asleep. I hadn't cried myself to sleep since my father died. This pain was much greater. In one moment I'd lost my best friend. Everything we'd built over the last four years was gone.

I dreamt about Emily again, it didn't help things at all.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

How could I have been so stupid, one minute things are going great. Scully and I are talking. Exploring a new area of our friendship, then I blow the whole thing and insult her beyond belief. Then I tried to kiss her. No I did kiss her, I tried to force myself on her.

She screamed insults I deserved and told me to get out. My face was still stinging from her slap. Goddamn those self-defense reflexes. I deserved everything though. She was right, I was a selfish little sleaze bag, prick, ass hole, wanker and a jerk too.

"I should apologize." I said to myself. "Right now." I picked up the phone.

"This is Dana Scully..." I sat impatiently waiting for her message to end.

"Scully," I said after the tone. "Please pick up, please," There was dead silence. "You have to forgive me, please, I didn't mean to insult you and I know I'm a jerk, it's just, well it was unexpected. I realized right then Scully, I realized how much of a woman you were. I want you to know how I see you. How I've always seen you. I blocked it out because I didn't want it to affect our working relationship or our friendship.

"You've got the fullest, reddest, poutiest lips I've ever seen. You're hair is beautiful, it's as soft as corn silk. You're eyes are deep, intense, liquid blue. Sometimes, they're like the sky, sometimes they're like sapphires, sometimes they're like cobalt and sometimes they're like the ocean, with a hint of green. I've thought about what it felt like to have your soft red lips on mine. All over my body, I want to know if your skin is as soft everywhere as it is on your cheeks, you're shoulders and your collar bones."

"I'll have you arrested Mulder." She said angrily. I could tell she'd been crying.

"Don't hang up, please, I'm not done yet." I said. I finished detailing every aspect that made Scully, who she was. Her soft, milk-ivory skin, her full, firm breasts, her tiny, delicate frame, her slender waist and well shaped legs.

"You are a woman Dana, you're beautiful, and you don't need a jerk like me to tell you."

"I know you're just trying to make it go away. I'm not your type Mulder."

"My type, I didn't know I had a type."

"Tall, big boobs, exotic, ring any bells?"

"I have a new type Scully, it's you. I should have realized before now how in love with you I am. Every time another man looks at you I get jealous and want to smack him in the teeth."

"You don't love me Mulder."

"Yes, Scully, I do, I always have. I've known ever since a five-foot nothing twenty-three-year-old walked into my tiny, cramped office four years ago. There was a sparkle in your eye and a badge in your hand."

She sniffed and considered it.

"Mulder," She said softly.

"Go Scully, give me everything I deserve."

"You don't have to make me feel better. I want you to be honest. One hundred percent honest."

"I do love you Scully, I'd be lost without you. I love you like a sister and a best friend."

"And I love you like a brother and a best friend. But, if you ever try and kiss me without my permission like that again, I'll have no choice but to love you like a sister."

"I understand." I nodded.

"I'm glad." She said. She started coughing.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

I woke up coughing. I looked around. I was on the couch.

"What the hell?" I said.

"Scully," Mulder said. "Hey, welcome back to the land of the living." He said.

"It was a dream." I said.

"What was?" He asked. I explained my dream to him.

"That's so weird. I did tell El I didn't see you as a woman."

"That is the way I want it." I nodded. "In a mans world, it's the only way I can stay up there."

"I do love you like a best friend, a sister even."

"Me too." I nodded.

"I only want to smack other guys in the teeth when they look at you in 'that' way?"

"What way?"

"Like you're a piece of meat. Like you're an object, they don't care who you are, what you're like, just that you're beautiful. And of course if they're being jerks to you. A lot of men underestimate you, they think just because you're small you're not strong." He chuckled and smiled. "My Scully is not to be taken lightly."

"Your Scully?"

"Sure, my Scully." He nodded. "You're my Scully."

"Sure I am." I nodded. "You're my Mulder."

"You better believe it." He nodded. "Would you really unman me if I kissed you?"

"I'd unman any guy who tried to kiss me without my permission."

Mulder had tucked me in on the couch and I'd fallen asleep. Everything after that was a dream. I hate dreams that are so real.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yeh, I am a little."

"You always have chicken noodle soup stocked up don't you?" He asked. I nodded. "You want some?"

"You don't have to take care of me Mulder."

"Sure I do," He nodded and walked into the kitchen. "How'd you know El and I talked about you?" He called from the kitchen.

"I don't know." I said. I wrapped the rug around me and walked into the kitchen. "You must have mentioned it when you were giving me a run down of the evenings events."

"Scully," He said. I looked up at him. "That was in your dream Honey," He said. He put his lips against my forehead again. He put the can back on the bench and lifted me off the ground. "Your really don't weigh anything." He said.

"Put me down."

"Just a sec." He said. He put me on my bed a few seconds later. "I'll make soup, you get changed." He said. I nodded. He walked out of the room. I got changed and flopped backwards onto the bed.

"Weird." I whispered to myself.

"You decent?" He asked coming back down the hall.

"Uh huh," I said. He walked into the room and put the soup on the nightstand.

"Come on," He said. He picked me up and put me under the covers. He put pillows behind my head so I was sitting up. He tucked the covers around me. He started to feed me the soup.

"I can feed myself Mulder." I said. I took the spoon but my hands were shaking and I couldn't hold onto it. I sighed and he started to feed me again.

He explained his night with Elaine again and I gave him the same advice my dream had. Then we talked about being adults and being able to discuss sex.

"Have you ever thought about us that way?" He asked after I'd eaten. He was lying beside me again. We were both looking up at the ceiling.

"Once upon a time." I nodded. "I'll make a confession, if you promise not to laugh it out of the ballpark." I said.

"Ok," He nodded and turned his head to look at me.

"Yesterday, I saw you and Elaine in the parking garage making out. God, I was so jealous. That's why I was so shitty yesterday." I looked up expecting to see his face filled with a smile. "But it's stupid, because I only feel that way about you when you're with someone else."

"That's exactly how I felt when you were with Ed Jerse."

"God Mulder, I had no idea."

"That's why I hated him. When I think of him all over you," He trailed off and shook his head.

"I didn't sleep with Jerse." I said. "I suppose I didn't give you any reason to think other wise."

"Sorry, I still don't like him."

"Tell me in future?"

"Only if you do."

"Deal." I said and held out one of my hands. We shook.

"I never really saw it you know."

"You saw the pictures."

"Not the same Scully and you know it." He turned up onto his side. I sighed and rolled over. He pulled the covers down and uncovered my back revealing my tattoo. The cool air in the room bit into my flesh and made my hairs stand on end.

I gasped when his fingers lightly brushed my skin.

"Beautiful Scully." He said. "The color is so vivid." His fingers brushed my skin again and I gasped again. I shivered when I felt his warm breath against my skin. "I'm gonna kiss it." He muttered and his lips descended on my skin. I shrieked and leaped out of bed.

"What did I tell you," She said. "I'll unman you. What the hell are you doing?"

"I had to know Scully. After you said it, I had to know if your skin was as soft all over as your face and your shoulders." He said and stood up. "It was curiosity and I'm sorry."

"Jesus Christ." I said and took a deep breath. I was shaking and breathing heavily. Mulder picked the rug up and walked towards me. I tensed.

"I'm not going to bite you Scully." He said and wrapped the rug around me. "You have to keep warm, that's all."

"Mulder, after what I told you, after the dream I had," I trailed off.

"I'm sorry, I had to know. Curiosity killed the cat, or um, neutered the FBI Agent." He smiled. I sighed and smiled. I shook my head.

"You always push my Goddamn boundaries." I said and walked back towards the bed. Mulder yawned. I glanced at the clock. It was just after ten o'clock at night. I hadn't even realized it was dark outside. "You stayed with me all day." I said. "While I was asleep you stayed here."

"Yes." He nodded. "I'm sorry, I hope I haven't invaded your private space. I read a book and lounged around."

"Did you eat?"

"Yeh, I had a bagel. Hope you don't mind."

"Anytime." I nodded and walked back towards the bed. He helped me back under the covers and tucked me in. He lay down beside me again.

"It's going to be a cold Christmas." He said.

"Yeh, maybe I'll head south." I said.

"I thought you liked the cold."

"Not especially. I just put up with it because I don't have a choice."

"I'll take you south." He nodded.

"What?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing California. You could come with me if you wanted to."

"Would you still go if I said no?"

"Probably not."

"Aren't you spending Christmas with Elaine?"

"She's heading into Canada to see her family. She's invited me, but well, I'd rather not go. I told her so. She wasn't upset. She nodded and understood. I promised last year I'd spend Christmas with you anyway."

"How the hell do you remember that?" I asked. Then I mentally slapped myself in the forehead, then I physically slapped myself in the forehead. "You've got photographic memory." I said and sighed. "You couldn't forget if you wanted to." I sighed. "Neither can I."

"Give me the run down from your point of view." He smiled broadly.

"Last Christmas, I remember vividly." I said. "We had a terrible couple of days investigating in South Virginia. It wasn't cold enough to snow, but it rained a lot. Then you dropped my suitcase in the middle of the parking lot and all my things got wet. Then the hotel was booked out and we had to sleep on cots in the utility room. All because of kids with white roman candles."

"Shit," He shook his head. "We had a bad time." He sighed. I nodded. "Tired?" He asked. I nodded again. "Get some more sleep."

"Why did you call me Honey?" I asked. He looked across at me. "In the kitchen, you called me Honey."

"I don't know, I had my worried about Scully attitude. Sorry."

"I don't mind." I said and yawned. I rolled onto my side facing him. "It's cold Mulder, if you're going to stay, get under the covers." I said sleepily. He rolled off the bed. Discarded his shoes and socks.

"I shouldn't stay." He said. "I can't sleep in jeans."

"Mulder, remember that talk we had about being best friends, about being adults?" I said. "We had it while you fed me soup."

"Yes, I remember."

"Of course you do. For the sake of Elaine, you sleep on top of the sheet and I'll sleep underneath it. You can strip to your boxers and be comfortable here with me." I said. "Or you can go out into the freezing cold, drive home to your apartment, which is just as cold as mine, and be all by yourself."

"Let me in." He smiled and took his jeans off. He got under the covers and arranged them around me. I switched the bedside light off. After a few minutes of silence he cursed.

"Shit,"

"What?"

"I took your phone off the hook while you were sleeping, I haven't put it back on."

"Don't worry about it, I'll get it tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I nodded. "Good night Mulder."

"Night Scully." He said.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

When I woke up the next day. Scully was still beside me. Somewhere in the night the sheet that had separated us had been moved away.

I was lying on my back and she was lying on her stomach. Her head was resting on my chest and I had my left arm around her. Her right hand curled up under her chin. My right hand was holding her left against my chest. Her left leg was wrapped over mine and the other ran parallel with me. Her tiny body was curled into my side.

Her breathing was deep and even and I knew she was still asleep. I looked across at her clock. It was almost midday. She must have been sick. She never slept late.

She stirred and took a deep breath. She freed her left had from my grip and wiped her eyes.

"So much for the brilliant sheet idea." She said.

I realized with sudden awareness that my morning hard on was tenting the front of my boxers. Her thigh was painfully close.

"Ah, Scully, you may not want to move just yet."

"Trust me." She said.

"Ok," I nodded. "It's just that, well, men have, we often,"

"Mulder I'm a doctor." She reminded me with a calm tone.

"Right,"

"Oh, my," We heard another voice. It was familiar to me but I couldn't place it. Scully did. She sat bolt upright bunching the covers around my waist I did the same thing. Scully's mom was standing in the doorway. She was absolutely shocked.

"Mom," Scully said getting out of bed.

"Dana, I, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have busted in here like this, It's just that, well you're phone's been engaged for almost twenty-four hours. I was worried."

"Yeh, Mulder took it off the hook yesterday."

"I'm sorry." Maggie said again.

"No, not like that. He was looking after me. I was sick. He didn't want anything to wake me."

"You're sick?"

"Just a cold or the 'flu. I'm fine really, Mulder's just being over dramatic." She said. "The easiest way to deal with him is to let him have his way."

"I didn't realize you were and item."

"We're not." Scully said. "Mulder stayed the night. We're best friends mom, it's like when I share a bed with Charlie."

"Oh, I see. So you're not romantically involved."

"No," I said finally able to speak.

"I just didn't want to have Mulder freezing to death on my couch last night."

"Why is it so cold in here?"

"The heating in the building's down. It'll be working again sometime today."

"Well, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." Maggie said.

"I can't imagine there was a lot else to think seeing us like that." Scully said. "Do you want coffee mom. At least this will save you a phone call." Scully led her out of the bedroom and into the lounge room.

My arousal deflated, I got up and pulled my socks and jeans back on. I picked up Scully's dressing gown off the chair and walked out to the two women.

"Here." I said throwing her the robe. "Keep warm. Where are your slippers?"

"They died last week." She said. "I wore them out. I haven't had a chance to get new ones.

"I'll get coffee you get socks." I said.

"Mulder," She said.

"Now," I grumbled in my best papa bear voice. She smiled and walked back to the bedroom. "How have you been Maggie?" I asked.

"Fine thank you Fox, ah Mulder." She said. Scully returned with a pair of socks on a few minutes later. Maggie, Scully and I talked. Maggie just wanted to catch up.

"Has Bill called you?" Maggie asked. Scully shook her head.

"Mom, I haven't spoken to Bill in almost ten years."

"He and his wife are expecting another baby."

"Oh wow, that's great. Congratulations to him." Scully said. 

Maggie didn't pick up on it, but I did. Scully was sad. After Maggie left I walked over to Scully and hugged her.

"Mulder?" She asked.

"Just thought you might need a hug." I said. "After hearing about Bill." She nodded. Then she shocked me. Tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. I pulled her into my arms again.

"It still hurts so much." She sobbed. "I want this so badly." She laid her head against my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Shh," I cooed. "Don't cry." We swayed slightly and held each other for a long time. When Scully was ready she pulled back and looked up at me.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you for being there for me. Always."

"I'll always be here for you." I said. "Always."

"I know."

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

After the weekend Scully returned to work. She was feeling better. She'd never admitted to me how sick she actually was. But I know she was grateful I'd helped her feel better.

We sat in the office filling out reports. The phone on my desk started ringing.

"Fox Mulder." I said picking up the phone.

"Agent Mulder, I want to see you in my office right away."

"Yes sir." I said and hung up. "Uh oh." I said.

"Skinner?" Scully asked looking up. I nodded. "Good luck."

"What have I done now?" I asked as I walked past her. She smiled and looked back to the papers in front of her.

"Hey Kim." I said walking into Skinner's waiting room.

"He's waiting for you." She said. I nodded and knocked once on Skinner's door.

"Enter." He said. I pushed the door open.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Sit down Agent." He said. I took up a seat in front of his desk. "Where's Agent Scully?" He asked.

"You didn't mention that you wanted to see her." I said. He sighed.

"I got a report from the Seattle office." He said. I immediately thought of the Northern Lights.

"Lights in the sky sir?" I joked. He ignored my attempt at humor and continued.

"There's been a string of recent murders, serial killings. It's pretty straight forward." He said. "You and Agent Scully will fly out there tomorrow and check it out.

"You've been selected for your background in the occult and serial killing and because of your profiling skills. Agent Scully will need ever medical and scientific bone in her body. These are some strange ones."

"Yes sir." I nodded and took the folder

"Collect your travel details from Kimberly on your way out. That will be all."

"Yes sir." I stood up and walked to the door. I collected some papers from Kim and went back to the basement.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

There was a knock at the door. I looked up and saw Elaine.

"Agent Sully."

"Scully," I said and stood up.

"Sorry,"

"That's all right, I've been called far worse things." I smiled.

"Is Mulder around?" She asked. "We're supposed to have lunch together."

"I know." I nodded. "He's just been called out of the office." I said. "He's with our superior so I don't know how long he'll be. You're welcome to wait."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'm sorry for my mood the other day. Like I said, I'd had a bad day. Unluckily for you, you caught me."

"So he said." She nodded.

"Do you want to get some coffee? I'm about ready for a break."

"Sure," She nodded. We walked down to the elevator and went up to the bullpen.

"What do you do for a living?" I asked.

"I'm a doctor." She said. "Mulder and I met in the Arlington tavern. We'd both had a long day."

"You two seem to get along really well. Mulder's been happier over the last two weeks that he has been for a long time." I said. 

"Really?" She asked. I nodded. "He didn't want to tell you about me." She said. "He was afraid what you'd think of him. Picking up strange girls in bars. Then he didn't want to tell you because he was afraid you'd be upset because he hadn't told you earlier."

"Well, I think we've worked out the kinks." I said. "We tell each other everything."

"I know." She nodded. "He talks about you all the time. I don't even think he realizes he's doing it."

"Probably not, I don't think you'll ever shut him up completely." I said. She smiled and nodded. We continued to talk while we got our coffee, then we walked back to the basement together.

"Ok, well, I'll call you. Maybe we can have lunch one weekend." She said as we walked back into the office.

"Sounds great." I nodded.

"You two are awfully chummy." Mulder said. We both looked across and smiled.

"Ready to eat?" Elaine asked. Mulder nodded and stood up.

"Just one sec." He said. "I'll meet you in the lobby."

"That good huh." I said.

"There's been a report from the Seattle office."

"What? Lights in the sky?" I smiled. He chuckled.

"That's the first thing I said." He smiled. He explained that we were going to Seattle to investigate some strange murders.

"From cold to colder." I said.

"Sorry."

"Hey, not your fault."

"Maybe we can take in some skiing." He said.

"Yeh Mulder, keep dreaming."

"Hot spa bath?"

"Go to lunch." I said shoving him playfully.

"Hey, what did you and El talk about?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I smiled. "She's offered me some assistance with the Brighton case."

"The um, ritualistic killings in Jersey?" He said.

"Yeh, she has her Ph.D. and she's a pathologic scientist. Just the expert I need."

"I'll bet. See you after lunch Scully. You want me to bring you back something?"

"Sure." I nodded.

"Anything in particular?"

"Surprise me."

"You'll be sorry." I heard him mutter as he walked out of the office. I sighed and sat down again.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Mulder returned from lunch an hour later.

"I read that case Mulder."

"Yeh didn't have a chance."

"It's really weird."

"How so?"

"Seven women, mostly hookers, one's a home mom and another is a secretary."

"Ok,"

"So far, apart from that five of them are hookers, and the way in which they died, the only connection is that they all have red hair."

"No shit?" He said.

"Ah, yeh, I don't think Skinner new that when he selected us, or me. Anyway, they were all rapped, then the word MINE was carved into the chests. They had ritualistic knives protruding from between their legs. There's no pattern of places they died or where they were picked up. All over Seattle. Rubbish bins, motel rooms, parking garages. No evidence at all was picked up. No hair, blood from the killer, not even a fingerprint."

"Skinner said you'd need your medical and scientific skills."

"No autopsies have been done." I said. "They were photographed then put into cold storage."

"Why no autopsies."

"Apparently the ME out there got sick a few weeks back. They haven't been able to find a replacement."

"Wow," He said. "I guess we'll be busy."

"Yeh," I sighed. "We certainly will be."

"Ah, what doesn't kill us only makes us stronger right," He smiled. I nodded.

"I'm bloody superwoman." I said.

"You certainly are."

"So, what did you bring me?" He held up a small paper package and smiled proudly.

"You'd call it a salad burrito and a taffeta dreamsicle."

"You know what I like. What would you call it?"

"Rabbit food and frozen shit on a stick." He smiled.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

"You ok?" I asked her. She looked up at me from her place on the ground.

"What do you think?" She asked without humor.

"Sorry." I crouched beside her. "Can you get up?"

"I think I broke my Goddamn finger." She said. I looked at her hand.

"Jesus Christ." I said. "That cut on your head looks pretty bad, you might have a concussion. Come on, we're a block from the hospital." I said and picked her up. She shrieked.

"Put me down." She said.

"The best way do deal with me Scully, just let me have my way."

"Mulder, you'll kill yourself."

"What do you think you are? A bloody body builder. I bench press at least twice your weight," I said. "Just don't struggle around too much or you'll have another intimate encounter with the pavement."

I carried her into the emergency room of the King County Hospital. The cut on her forehead gushed blood onto both our shirts.

I told someone we were there, then sat waiting in Chairs. A young male nurse walked out to us half an hour after we got there. Scully had fallen asleep.

"Hi, I'm Mark."

"Agent's Mulder and Scully."

"Come with me and we'll get you fixed up." He said. I carried Scully down into a small room. "What happened?" Mark asked.

"She slipped on the sidewalk. Her briefcase hit her in the head and she hurt her hand when she fell. Her nose started bleeding while we were sitting in the waiting room."

"Ok," Mark nodded. "Agent Scully," He said. Scully opened her eyes slowly. "Hi there, I'm Mark, I'm going to take care of you." He said. Scully blinked slowly. Mark checked her for concussion. "All clear."

"How long was I out?" She asked looking at me.

"About twenty-five minutes." I answered.

Mark cleaned Scully up and put butterfly stitches on her forehead. Scully's finger was broken. Mark strapped it up and gave her some aspirin for the pain.

"If you get any blurred vision or any strong nose bleeds in the next day come back."

"Ok," Scully nodded. We walked back onto the street.

"Thanks Mulder," She said. I smiled.

"Anytime."

"Excuse me." Someone called. We stopped and turned around. A young woman was running towards us. She stopped.

I looked at her for a minute. She was tall and thin, but not overly so. She had long golden brown hair that was pulled back into a tight braid. She had a kind, young face. With big pouty lips and a milk-ivory complexion.

I caught a glimpse of her eyes. I swooned slightly, but nobody picked up on it. Her eyes were blue-green. She was looking into me, either that or straight through me. They were a deep cobalt blue with hints of misty green. They looked like tiny globes. She could see my heart and read my soul with those eyes.

"Can we help you?" Scully asked.

"My name is Lorelei." She said and held out her hand. "Special Agent Lorelei Mackenzie." She said when neither of us made any move to shake her hand. "Ok, I guess Seattle isn't as organized as DC. We were sent your FBI profiles." She said. "I'm you're contact Agent here in Seattle."

"There must be some mistake." I said. We'd been told our contact was a male agent by the name of Mac.

"They call me Rory. Um Mackenzie or Mac, that's my maiden name, no one calls me by my married name."

"Bingo." I said. "Mac," I nodded.

"That's me." She said.

"We were told you were male."

"Well my doctors don't seem to think so, I have to agree. Otherwise maybe you should be investigating me."

Scully and I both looked at her blankly.

"I originally started out in DC. I heard of your work Agent Mulder. I didn't mean anything by it. I hope I didn't offend you. I take what you do seriously. Not my personal belief but you get results, that's all that matters."

"Why should we investigate you?" I asked.

"Oh, personal joke I suppose. I'm pregnant. I have a weird sense of humor, it'll grow on you. You won't even notice me after a while."

"Ok," I nodded.

"If you come with me, I'll show you to your accommodation. Do you have a car, or something? Snow ski?"

"No," I shook my head. "How close to our request did they get?" I asked.

"Oh um, as far as a motel room. Miles. Every hotel above a fleabag standard is booked out for the next two weeks because of the big Space Needle convention that's going on. Bunch of Star Trekkers flock here this time every year."

"You're kind of thing Mulder." Scully said. I smiled at her.

"So we're staying in a fleabag." I said.

"No, you're staying with me." She said.

"What?"

"My family owns an apartment block on the Upper West." She said. "There's a spare apartment there. There are two rooms, which don't join each other, but they join the central living room. Kitchen, bathroom, it's a nice place. It's a medium security building." She said.

"Ok," Scully nodded. "That's awfully kind of you."

"Oh, thank you, but really it's nothing. I know what it's like to be sent here. I'd like to make your stay as pleasant as possible. Neither one of you look like you enjoy the weather."

"I guess we have to live with it."

"Well, the heating in the buildings working and there's a fireplace."

"Sounds nice." I said. She nodded.

"Excuse me for a minute." She said. She walked into a building. She returned a few minutes later with a boy. "This is my son." She said putting her hands on the boy's shoulders.

"It's nice to meet you." He said. "Welcome to Seattle."

"Hi there." Scully said crouching down. "You have lovely manners." She said.

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. How old are you?" She asked.

"Nine," He smiled.

"Nine, wow you're a big boy." She said and straightened up we continued our journey down the street.

"Monorail, not usually recommended except on sightseeing or if all else fails."

"We'll keep that in mind." I nodded.

We got off the monorail and walked back onto the street.

"You stay here." She said to her son. "Keep Agents Mulder and Scully company. I have to pick up your sister."

"Ok," The boy nodded.

"Good boy." She said.

"What's your name son?" Mulder asked.

"William Sir, after my father and his father. They call me Will."

"Will," Scully said. "I'm Dana and this is, um, Mulder."

"It's nice to meet you." He shook both our hands.

"Ok, lets get rolling." The young Agent said returning. She was now carrying a toddler. We got into a van. I offered Scully the front seat. "I'm really sorry about this." She said.

"It's all right, it saves us walking."

"I'll take you to the office after I drop the kids home." She said.

"Why aren't you at work now?"

"It's my day off." She said. "I saw you and thought I better help you find this place. How did you get into town?"

"We caught the monorail from the airport. We were about to hail a cab when Agent Scully fell." I said.

We pulled up at the entrance to an undercover parking garage. When we were parked we got onto an elevator and went up to the seventh floor. We walked along the halls.

"This is yours and we're right next door." She said handing me a key. There's an elevator to the lobby and one to the parking garage. If you get visitors, they'll buzz you. You have to let them in with the button next to the intercom."

"Ok," I nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled. "Where's all your stuff?"

"On its way to Hawaii as far as we know. They're flying it back to us as soon as they can." Scully said.

"Welcome to Seattle." I sighed.

"The other key there lets you in the lobby doors." She said. "I'll be back in a second." She walked away.

I switched on the light and looked around.

"It's a nice place." Scully said.

"Yeh," I nodded.

There was a long comfortable looking couch with two matching armchairs. An oak coffee table sat in the middle of the lounge room. The fireplace was already filled with kindling and wood. There was a basket beside it boasting more wood. There was a four person oak dinning table on tiles.

There were four doors leading off the living room. The one nearest the breakfast bench led to the kitchen. The one directly to its left was the bathroom. Opposite each other were the two bedrooms.

They both had double beds, a chest of draws, a padded chair, a nightstand and a desk.

"Which you want?" I asked. Scully looked up at me and shrugged. 

"I don't care." She said. I walked over and sat next to her on the couch.

"Every one's pregnant except you huh." I said with total understanding.

"I won't cry about this again." She said. "I won't."

"Don't ever be afraid to cry. Especially in front of me."

"Never." She shook her head. "I won't though, crying won't change anything. It'll only make it worse."

"Cry later." I said when there was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it.

"Ready?" She asked. "I bought you these, I'm not sure about the sizes." She said handing me two shirts.

"Oh, thank you," I smiled. After Scully and I had changed out of our bloodied shirts and into clean ones we were led out of the apartment.

We went to the Bureau and got a rental car. We were going to start investigating the following day. For the time being we had police reports to go over.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Mulder was always so understanding. He never made a big deal out of it. And I think, what made it that much better, was that he never had to ask me what was wrong. He always knew, always.

When we first met this young agent, Mulder's hand had been in its position on the small of my back. When she mentioned that she was pregnant his fingers twitched and I knew he wanted to give me a hug.

Will was a lovely boy, he had brilliant manners. I decided that if I ever, by some miracle, had a child, I'd want to raise it to be as polite as Will.

He visited us every so often. He brought food and drinks. His mother had obviously sent him, but he didn't seem to mind. He was going to be a nice boy when he was older and I hoped that no one took advantage of him.

"This is brilliant Will," I said looking at the scrapbook in front of me. "And you've got one for every year?" I asked. 

"Yes ma'am," He nodded. "Every year when fall comes, Mom takes me out and we wait till the first Fall leaf comes down then we put it in this scrap book and write the date. I'm allowed to write the date now."

"I better go," I said standing up. "I've got lots of work today."

"It was nice to talk to you Agent Scully."

"It was nice to talk to you too."

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

"I'll get it." Mulder said when there was a knock on the door. "Agent Mackenzie, nice to see you. Come on in."

"Thank you." She smiled. We'd been in Seattle for three days and were getting nowhere. Agent Mackenzie had been out of town for a couple of days on an investigation.

"How was your trip?" I asked. She smiled.

"As good as a trip to West Vagina can be." She said kindly. She was just as nice and polite as her son. "I hate being away from my kids, but hey, what can you do, right."

"Yeh," I nodded.

"What brings you by?" Mulder asked walking back to the couch.

"I'm just checking in. Making sure you're all comfortable and being looked after."

"Yes, thank you. Will's brought us some lovely food to eat."

"Yeh, I thought you might get hungry. My sister looks after the kids, she's a chef."

"We should say thank you." Mulder said looking at me. I nodded. We hadn't met anyone. Only Will.

"Please, don't stand in the doorway. Take off your coat. Come and have coffee with us."

"Thank you," She smiled. "I um, I don't drink coffee but I appreciate the offer. I'd like to speak with you though, now that I've wrapped up the Wings case, I'm assigned to help you. I'd like to know what I'm getting myself into." She smiled.

"Sure." Mulder nodded. She sat down next to me on the couch and we explained everything we knew.

"No forensic evidence, no suspects, nothing, the only thing that links these cases is the way in which the women were killed and the fact that they all had red hair." I said in conclusion.

"I'd been told about that." She nodded. "I was shocked when I saw your photo. I thought they might be sending us an undercover agent."

"SAC White, suggested an undercover operation." I said. "He gave us a week, if we haven't got anything to work with after that, he's sending me in."

"Much to my disapproval." Mulder said. He'd flipped his lid completely at the suggestion. If I hadn't stopped him, he would have decked Agent White without a thought.

"I'm a big girl." I said. "Don't get all over protective on me. I don't like it."

"I know, I can't help it." He said. I shook my head. "I'm sick of work." He said. "Tell us a bit about you Agent Mackenzie."

"Please, call me Rory," She said. We both nodded. "Well I don't know what to tell. I'm Twenty-nine, I've lived in Seattle for five years. I was in DC before that. I grew up on a farm in Montana."

"Montana?" Mulder said. "No accent."

"No, I practice for years to get rid of it. It didn't sound very professional saying, g'day ya'll I'm Special Agent Mackenzie with the FBI." She said with a very thick accent. We both smiled. She cleared her throat and dropped the accent. "I don't know, every one I've met seems to like it."

"It's unusual." Mulder said. "You sound,"

"Like a hick." She smiled.

"Authentic." He said. She shrugged. "What's your specialty?"

"I've got my undergraduate medical degree and a masters in abnormal behavior."

"You're a pretty smart kid."  Mulder said. She smiled.

"Kid Agent Mulder?" She said.

"Mulder," He corrected her. "Sure you're a kid, same as Scully here's a kid."

"Last time I checked I didn't have horns and hooves."

"Well the hooves, but I'm sure I've seen a set of horns from time to time." Mulder smiled at me. I slapped him playfully.

"I have kids of my own now. Surely that upgraded me."

"I don't know." Mulder smiled. "Maybe in your eyes."

"When will we stop being kids Mulder?"

"When you're old enough to shave." He chuckled. "I'll grant that you're adults. But since you're five years younger than me. Well."

"Not my fault you're old." I said.

"You little," He said and pounced at me. He wrestled me to the ground.

"Mulder," I said. "Get off me." I said and pushed him. He sat up and got back into his chair.

"Your both kids." Rory said. We smiled.

After a few prompting questions Rory continued her explanation.

"I got married to Bill when I was eighteen. Will was born two years later. He's nine now, I have a five year old son named Peter, a three year old daughter named Grace, and this little one." She said putting her hand on her stomach.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"Fifteen weeks." She said.

"So you can't feel movement yet."

"No, not yet." She shook her head. "Not too long now though."

"I can't believe you have four kids and you're not even thirty yet. You're a successful career woman, with three, four kids and you're not even thirty." Mulder said.

"Just lucky I guess." Rory smiled.

"You have no idea." I muttered.

"What about you guys?" She asked. "Do you have any significant others."

"None for me." I sighed. "Mulder has a girlfriend though. It seems to be going well." I smiled slyly.

"Shuddup you." Mulder smiled and I thought I saw a slight blush color his face.

"Congratulations, I hope it works out for you."

"So do I." Mulder nodded.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

"Mulder, please, don't be like this." I said. He sighed and frowned. "I'm a big girl, you, Rory and three plain clothes cops are watching out for me. Nothing bad will happen ok."

"What if it goes wrong Scully, I couldn't loose you, I couldn't."

"You're more worried about this than I am. And I'm the one who's going to be in danger."

"Don't remind me. Promise me you'll come back to me Scully." He said.

"I promise Mulder, I'll come back to you." I nodded and hugged him. "Here, I want you to look after this for me." I said taking off my necklace. I put it around his neck and did it up.

"Why?"

"Not something a hooker would wear." I said. "Besides, if this gets rough, I don't want anything to happen to it."

"Scully," He said before I walked out of the bathroom. I turned back to him. He pulled me in and hugged me. I hugged him back tightly. He kissed me lightly on the top of the head.

"I'm going to be fine Mulder." I said. He nodded. I walked into the main body of the liqueur store and out onto the street. A few minutes later Mulder followed me out and walked the other way down the street. He pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and stood in a doorway a few hundred feet away from me.

Our week had past and all we had to show for it were three more dead hookers. According to Mulder's profile, this guy would be out on the hunt every night for a victim now.

We'd paid all the other red headed hookers a full nights fair and sent them home. I smiled to myself as I thought about it. The Seattle bureau had money for that sort of thing where as Mulder and I had to justify every cup of coffee.

Three hours later my feet were killing me. I lent against the wall to give my poor feet some relief.

I was wearing knee length black leather boots with three-inch heels, they gave me little protection against the cold. A short black leather mini skirt, tight white tank top, no bra and a bolero jacket.

I couldn't see Mulder anymore but I knew he was there. Finally a car pulled up beside me and the window rolled down. I pushed off the wall and approached the car.

"Hey Cutie, you looking for a date?" I said in my best trailer park accent, leaning against the car. I snapped my gum.

"You a natural red head?" He asked.

"Sure," I nodded.

"Don't lie to me."

"Curse of the Irish." I said.

"You got a place?"

"Motel Eight, just down the road." I said. "Room nine."

"See you there in ten gorgeous." He said. I snapped my gum again and pushed of the car.

I started walking towards the fleabag motel at the end of the street. I wondered why he hadn't offered me a ride there. Maybe he had things in his car he didn't want me to see. Mulder was gone now, but I knew where he'd be.

I didn't have to wait long for him to make his move. As soon as we were inside the door he produced a knife. He sliced my tank top right up the middle. I fell back on the bed and did a very un-FBI Agent thing. I screamed, a high pitch, girlie scream. 

Mulder, Rory and three cops came bursting through the adjoining door.

"Drop the weapon." Mulder yell. The guy dropped his knife.

"Well, well, Jeffrey Seer, I seem to remember putting you away for drug crimes a few years back." Rory said.

"You ok Scully." Mulder asked looking at me.

I nodded. "I'm fine, Mulder." He winced at my choice of words. "Just a little shaken, he cut my shirt but not me." I said. I did the single button on my jacket up. It made little difference.

One of the officers moved forward to make the arrest. Seer turned and ran out the door, which no one realized was still open.

I ditched my heels and took off after him, along with everyone else. Mulder was a runner though and he out strided all of us. Rory was giving him close competition though. They both disappeared into the clump of trees beside the motel.

When I came out on the other side I saw something that I did not want to see. Mulder carrying Rory into a warehouse. Seer was following them with a gun.

"I need a weapon." I said to one of the plain-clothes cops. I didn't know him very well, his name was Ryan. He hesitated then handed me his sig.

"Don't go in there." One of the cops, Roger said. He was in charge of the officers. "Wait for back up."

I waited until Rodger's back was turned. Then I slipped into the shadows of the warehouse. Ryan saw me. He gave me a mock salute. I smiled and continued into the warehouse via a back entrance. My bare feet were silent on the ground.

I heard a loud crack and froze. I heard raised voices but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I sneaked closer. I saw Mulder face down on the ground, Rory was just out of his reach. She looked terrible.

I studied her for a few seconds. She had tears streaming down her face. Blood ran from cuts on her cheeks and forehead, as well as from her nose and mouth. She had a bruised eye. She was gripping her stomach with one bruised, cut hand. Tears stung my eyes and I cursed under my breath.

Then I saw the dead red head on the table. She'd been killed in the same way as the others.

I advanced. Seer had a gun to Mulder's head, I knew that if I didn't do something he'd pull the trigger. Rory saw me.

"Safety," She whispered and passed out. My attention went back to Mulder when he groaned. He'd seen me too.

"That's it man, you're nice and safe here. You've got it under your belt." Mulder said, stressing the word safe and belt.

"Shut up." Seer said slamming the butt of the gun against Mulder's face. I knew Mulder wasn't supposed to speak. I looked closer. Mulder's eyes flicked at the gun then back to Seer.

I couldn't tell from this distance but it looked like the safety on the gun was still on. Mulder's eyes flicked to Seer's stomach. I saw the gun. Rory's gun was tucked in Seer's belt and the safety on Mulder's gun was still on.

"Freeze, FBI." I said stepping forward. Seer looked up at me long enough for Mulder to grab the gun in his belt.

Seer turned back and fired at Mulder. At the same time I fired at Seer. My bullet passed through his left shoulder. The place was immediately swimming with cops and Agents. I ran to Mulder's side.

"Jesus Christ Mulder, if I'd been wrong."

"You weren't wrong Scully." He said sitting up. He dabbed his lip and stood up.

"Let me look at you." I said.

"I'm fine." He said slapping me in the face with my words. He swayed slightly on his feet. I wrapped my arms around his waist to steady him. With bare feet I was a good foot shorter than him. He put his arms around me and shook his head.

"Sit down Mulder, let me make sure you're ok." I said. He sat in a chair. I started running my fingers through his hair checking for injury.

"Honestly Scully,"

"Being dizzy isn't good Mulder." I said. "Shuddup and let me do this." He sat back. I lent forward and checked behind his ears. I couldn't believe what he did next.

He licked between my breasts. I shrieked and pulled back, no one had seen.

"Mulder, what the hell are you doing?" I asked and crossed my arms across my chest. Mulder stood up and turned to walk away.

"Thanks Scully, for saving my ass, again." He walked away. Rory groaned. I had forgotten all about her. I walked over and knelt beside her.

"Rory," I said. I pulled her up into my lap.

"His gun," She said. "The safety's still on."

"I know," I nodded. "It's all over now, it's all over."

"Good job Agent," She said and closed her eyes.

"Come on now, stay with me." I said, I pulled her up further onto my lap. Her jacket fell open. "Oh fuck." I said out loud. The white blouse she was wearing was soaked with blood. She'd been shot. I laid her back on the ground and pushed on her chest.

"Ow," She cried.

"Jesus Christ, I need a stretcher over here." I called my voice choked with tears. "I have an Agent down."

"No, it's all right, I'm ok." She said sleepily.

"You've been shot." I said. She nodded.

"I know, but it's ok, I'm not scared. I'm not, it's ok." She coughed up some blood then cleared her throat. "I'm not scared."

"Jesus Christ I am."

"Agent Scully you have to feel this." She said and took my hand. She pressed it to her stomach. I felt small pulses, like bubbles. "I want you to be the first to feel." She said. "It's special." She said.

"I know." I nodded. "You're so lucky Rory, don't leave your children behind, not in a world like this, children need their mother."

She'd already passed out. One of my hands was on her wound and the other lay across her stomach where the baby was still moving. I smiled as I felt it, despite the tears that were streaming down my cheeks.

"No," I screamed when Rory stopped breathing. Ryan came over to me.

"Agent Scully," He said and knelt down beside me. I started to give her CPR. Ryan started cycles as the second operator. Finally a stretcher was brought over to us. Ryan and I stepped back and let the paramedics work.

"Rory." I whispered. Ryan put his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Shh, don't cry, it's all right." He said. He took his jacket off and put it around my shoulders. He zipped it up and pulled the hood over my head.

"Hey," I said. "What are you doing?" I swiped the hood away.

"Sorry," He said. "I just didn't want you to see me laughing."

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You look kind of ridicules."

I looked down at myself. His jacket hung down to my knees and all my other clothes were covered up.

"Let's get her in the bus." One of the paramedics called. They took Rory away.

"Will you please take me to the hospital?" I said. Ryan nodded. He put his hand on the small of my back and led me out of the warehouse.

Mulder had gone in one of the ambulances. I could still feel is flat, wet, firm, grainy tongue on my chest. I shivered. Ryan looked across at me.

"You ok?" He asked. I nodded.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

I'd made a fool of myself but at least none of the other people had seen. I hadn't embarrassed her in front of anyone else.

I don't know what came over me. She was just standing there checking my over. The single button on her jacket straining across her chest.

I'd never seen so much Scully skin. Her midriff and the tops of her breasts were visible. It was incredible. It was one thing I'd always noticed about Scully. She had the most amazingly beautiful skin. It was baby soft and smooth and it was milk-ivory in color.

She was checking me over for injuries. Doctor Scully had kicked in. Her boobs were inches from my face. Then she'd leaned in to check behind my ears. Her boobs surrounded me. They filled my vision and I couldn't help myself. I licked her. She tasted like baby powder, coconut and salty sweat.

I'd really blown it this time. It was her dream all over again. Except this time, it was real.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Ryan had been so great. He'd kept me talking the whole time we drove to the hospital. He kept me distracted. When we got to the hospital we were made to wait. He sat with me in the waiting room. I was going to ask about Mulder but I didn't.

As we sat I started to get tired. The smell of hospital's always made me tired. I didn't know why. The room we were waiting in was starting to fill up. I fell asleep leaning against Ryan's shoulder.

"Here mate." I heard him say. "You can sit here."

I felt myself being pulled. He was pulling me up onto his lap. I was too tired to object.

I was straddling his thigh and leaning back into his chest. My head was resting on his shoulder. I stirred in my sleep and turned my head. I opened my eyes for a second and saw his neck. His arms were banded around my waist so I didn't topple onto the floor.

"Agent Scully," He said. "Agent," I woke up slowly. I was still leaning against his chest.

"Dana," I mumbled.

"Dana," He said and nuzzled into my hair. "I don't think they're going to let us see her tonight, do you want me to take you home?"

"No, I want to stay. Please, I have to know if she's all right."

"And I want to kiss you, but well," He trailed off.

"So kiss me." I said still half asleep. "If I let you kiss me, you have to let me stay here."

"Are you serious?" He asked. "Because, if you're not and I kiss you then,"

"Shut up and just kiss me," I cut in. He smiled against the top of my head.

I turned my head and looked at him. He lent forward and brushed his lips against mine. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth.

"No teasing," I whimpered. He smiled again and then pushed his tongue out and across my lips. He touched my teeth. I opened my mouth and gave him permission to enter. His tongue slipped across my teeth and slid across my own. My tongue responded and fought with him.

I drifted to an alternate plane of reality. For a short moment, I forgot where I was and why I was there. I returned from my off world experience when the need for air became apparent. We grudgingly broke the kiss and panted for air. I lent back into his shoulder.

"Wow." He said and nipped at my ear. I smiled, proud of myself.

I closed my eyes for a few minutes. I wasn't going to fall asleep again, but I wanted to replay what had just happened a few times.

My eyes shot open after a moment of thought.

"Oh God." I said.

"What?" Ryan asked his grip around me tightening.

"What happens when I go back to DC?"

"God Dana, don't scare me like that."

"But, Ryan, now that we've got our man. I'll be sent back to DC."

"So, I'll apply for a transfer."

"We've only known each other for a day."

"I'm not going to let a chance like you pass by. If you and I don't work, then I'll either live in DC or see if I can get a posting somewhere else."

"You'd really move all the way to DC for me?"

"Sure," He nodded. "You're a one in a million, I don't want to wonder about the what ifs."

I was about to respond but a nurse cut me off. He walked over to us.

"You're here with Lorelei Mackenzie aren't you?" He said. I nodded. You can see her now. She's in the ICU upstairs." He walked away.

Ryan stood up and I slid off his lap onto my feet. My knees buckled. Ryan held onto me until I was standing steady again. I smiled. He put his hand on the small of my back then let it slip around my waist. I put my arm around his waist and we walked together up to Rory's room.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Despite my objections, I went to the hospital. A doctor examined me and proved what I already knew, I was fine.

As I was walking out of the emergency room. I saw them. Scully and that officer, Ryan.

She was sound asleep against his shoulder. The emergency room was quite full and more people were coming. He pulled her up onto his lap while she slept and let an old man sit down.

I knew, by the way he held her around the waist that he wanted more than a cuddle. It made me sick. He had barely known her a day and he was trying to get into her pants.

I watched them for a long time. I almost threw up when he kissed her. I was too far away to hear what they were saying. But they had a conversation then he kissed her. Scully kissed him back.

I knew I had no rite to interfere in Scully's life. But with a guy she hardly knew. She was obviously in shock. I don't know how long she'd been asleep but they'd been in the hospital for at least seven hours.

I walked out of the hospital after they'd left the room. I went back to the apartment and called Elaine.

"Hello," She said a little sleepily. It was quarter to four in the morning in Seattle and I knew it was almost one o'clock in DC.

"Hey El, it's me."

"Mulder." She said and I could hear the smile in her voice. "It's great to hear from you. I miss you." She said.

"I miss you too." I said. "Sorry to call you like this, it's late."

"No, that's all right, I'm glad you did, there's something I need to tell you. When are you coming back?"

"Soon, we caught the guy tonight."

"That's great Sweetie." She said. "Congratulations."

"Another day another dollar."

"Yeh."

"What did you want to tell me?"

"I want to tell you in person."

"Well I'll be home really soon."

"Good," She said.

I told her about the things we'd done. Scully's undercover assignment, and Rory. I emitted the part about me being sick when Scully and Ryan kissed. She was happy that Scully had found someone.

"Anyway Darling, I'll call you as soon as I get back to DC."

"Ok," she said. "I love you."

Those words, we'd never said them before. I swallowed and went pale on my end of the phone.

"I love you too." I finally said.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

She looked so peaceful. Ryan still had his arm around my waist and when I burst into tears, he pulled me in close.

"Shh," He cooed. "She's alive Dana, she's going to be fine."

"Oh Ryan." I whimpered and buried my face in his chest. I looked over Rory's chart.

The bullet had passed straight through. The main damage was the nick in her lung. Apart from a few bumps and bruises she was going to be fine. I took her hand when her eyelids fluttered open.

"Scully," She said weakly. "I told you it was ok." She said.

"I should really start listening to you." I said.

"Yes, you should." She nodded. She swallowed hard. "Did they get him?"

"Yeh, they got him." I nodded.

"Good." She nodded. She smiled and rested one of her hands on her stomach. I reached up and felt the baby moving.

"Has anyone called my husband?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said. "We've been in the emergency room since they brought you in."

"Ok," She nodded. "Can you please make sure they do get onto him?"

"Sure," I nodded. "Anything else?"

"Can you tell my sister and my kids that it's ok? My sister will be waiting up for me. She always does."

"I will," I nodded.

"Go home and get a good nights sleep." She said. "I'll be here tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll see you later." I nodded and squeezed her hand.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

There was a knock at the door. I walked over and pulled open the door. It had to be Scully. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to face her. When I pulled the door open I was facing Scully all right. She hung limply from Ryan's arms.

We stared at each other for a minute.

He was my height and build. He had lighter brown hair than me and the same hazel eyes.

"I guess I'm in the right place then." He said. I reached out and took Scully from him.

"Where does Lorelei's sister live?" I asked. "She asked if we could just let her know everything's fine."

"Next door down the hall." I said and turned around. I carried Scully in and put her on the bed. She stirred.

"Ryan," She said sleepily.

"No Scully, it's me." I said.

"Mulder," She said and opened her eyes. "Where am I, where's Ryan? How did I get back here?"

"Ryan's down the hall with Rory's sister. You must have fallen asleep. He carried you up here and I took you from him at the door."

"Why did you do it?" She asked. I sighed and shrugged.

"I couldn't help it Scully, you were all around me. I couldn't see anything but you're breasts. You've gotta be more careful where you stick those things. I am a man after all."

"Are you sorry?"

"In a way yes, in a way no."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable or violated but I'm not sorry I did it. I'm not sorry for that experience. If you stick you're boobs in my face again, I'll probably do it again."

"Get lost Mulder," She said shoving me playfully. "Let me get changed."

"You're already pretty undressed." I said, relieved that we were back to friendly banter. She smiled.

"How much did you see?" She asked.

"More than you probably wanted me to see, but not enough to register it porn."

"No nipple then." She said. I burst out laughing.

"No," I shook my head and smiled. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, of course. Mulder you tell me everything."

"I was jealous. I saw you kissing Ryan. I was so jealous I felt sick."

"That's how I felt when I first saw you and Elaine." She said. I nodded.

"Like you said, only when you're with someone else."

"Exactly." She nodded.

"I don't want to sound overly forward, but maybe we should." I said. "Not go all the way, but just once if we," I stopped and sighed. "Never mind." 

"You wanna kiss me Agent Mulder."

"More than ever Agent Scully." I said. She smiled. She reached forward and started to undo the necklace around my neck.

"Everyone wants to kiss me." She giggled. I so rarely heard her laugh, let alone giggle.

"You should laugh more often." I said. "You're sexy when y," That's as far as I got. Her mouth sealed around mine. She did the clip up around her neck and let the chain hang across her chest.

Her tongue wet my top lip, then my bottom lip. She sucked my bottom lip into her mouth and held it. I smiled and my lip slipped free of her grip. Our tongues met in open air and we both smiled. Then it was my turn.

I sealed my mouth over hers and started to explore her mouth. Her tongue involuntarily battled with mine. I ran my tongue over her palate around her teeth and across her tongue.

We broke for air then started again. I rolled up onto the bed. One of my legs fell between hers. I was aroused by this situation and my erection pressed into her hip. She rolled her hips and ground them against my pubic bone. I couldn't help the groan that escaped me.

She responded with another growl that came from somewhere deep inside of her. I started to rub my thigh between her legs. The mini-skirt rode up easily and I could feel wetness soaking her panties.

Her tiny hands started to unbutton my shirt. The ring finger on her right hand was broken and still strapped to her middle finger so she fumbled around a bit. Eventually she got them all. She ran her hands across my bare chest.

She broke the kiss again and started kissing my chest and shoulders. We rolled together so she was lying on top of me.

She straddled my stomach and sat up. She pulled the jumper off and dropped it beside the bed. I reached up and undid the button on the jacket.

"God you're beautiful." I said and slipped the jacket and what remained of the tank top off her shoulders. I dropped them beside the bed as well.

Her breasts were full and rode high on her chest like a young girl's. I reached up and held them. I squeezed gently. She lent forward and started to kiss me again. My arms went around her back and lightly tickled her skin. She burst into laughter.

"We have to stop Mulder." She said. I nodded and took a deep breath. She rested her head against my shoulder. 

"Jesus Scully, you're so beautiful, do you have any idea at all what you do to me. I can only imagine what other people think of you." I whispered in her ear.

"You're not so bad yourself." She said and kissed my shoulder.

"You're a pretty good kisser for a kid." I said.

"Don't ever deny me the near misses."

"What?"

"If we're ever single again at the same time, let me kiss you again. If for nothing more than practice."

"I could kiss you for the rest of my life." I said. She smiled. "You really think you and Ryan will work out?"

"What?"

"You said if we're ever single again. So does that mean you think Ryan's the one?"

"I was talking about you and Elaine." She said. "You're perfect for each other."

"You and Ryan are a good match too." I nodded. She shivered. I pulled the cover up over her.

"Thank you." She said. I kissed her shoulder. She wriggled around a little. "Mulder," She said. "I have to take my skirt off."

"Sorry," I said. I rolled her gently back onto the bed and sat up. I was about to get off the bed when she put her hand on my shoulder.

"I didn't mean you had to leave. I just have to take it off. You can stay."

I stood up and took my jeans off. Her skirt and underwear dropped beside me. I turned and looked at her. She was wrapped in the blankets. I sighed and shook my head.

"You're a tease." I said.

"Come here." She said. I sat back on the bed. She slipped my shirt down my shoulders and put it on. I shook my head. She started to fumble with the buttons again.

"Here," I said. I reached across and did the buttons up. I lay back on the bed and she lay down beside me.

"I need my Scully blanket." I said and pulled her gently up onto my chest. She smiled and nipped playfully at my ear. "Hey," I said. She smiled and did it again.

She laved the skin above my pulse with her tongue and started to kiss down my neck. She kissed the hollow in my neck, then straightened up and kissed my mouth.

This kiss was different from our first. We weren't fighting anymore, just feeling. It was a more passionate kiss than I'd ever felt and I knew it was because Scully and I loved each other.

She pushed off my shoulders and sat up she rolled her hips across my pubic bone and I was gone. I was lost in passion and stored sexual frustration. I started to unbutton her shirt. She made no move to stop me.

When she was shirtless I pulled her down and took one of her nipples into my mouth. She groaned. After a minute I gave the other nipple the same attention.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She said.

"I know." I said and started to lick her chest. I flipped her over onto the bed and made my way down to her belly button. Before I got to the auburn curls between her legs she pulled me up into another kiss.

She hooked her fingers around the elastic of my boxers and pushed them down. I reached down with one hand and helped her. They were soon off my feet.

I think it was about then that I realized what was about to happen. We were about to go all the way and neither one of us wanted to stop. I knew I loved Elaine, and I didn't want to break up with her. But I also knew that this thing with Scully, what I was about to do, would never happen again. That didn't upset me. I knew that we were going to get this over and done with, it was going to be out of the road then we could move on. What did upset me was the fact that I knew I had to tell Elaine. I think she'd understand but I wasn't sure.

I lost all ability to think or make any coherent sounds when I felt Scully push up into my stomach with her hips. I groaned and adjusted my position. I pushed my throbbing cock between her legs and found her entrance.

God she was so tiny. I could feel her core walls pulsing around me. I eased my way down. Every time I moved she groaned again. Finally I was in to the hilt. I rested for a minute letting her adjust to me. After a moment I started to pull out and plunge back in, each time retreating a little further.

I could tell she was close, so was I. I grabbed her thighs and tilted her hips up, scraping over her g-spot. I ground my pubic bone over her clitoris and a few seconds later she quivered and her core walls pulsed pulling my deeper. She screamed and I sealed my mouth over hers muffling the sound.

I'd never come so hard my whole life. I squirted jets of cum deep into her well. Then collapsed on top of her as we both shook with the after shocks.

I realized that my weight must be crushing her and I went to pull away.

"No," She said and put her hands on my shoulders. "Don't move yet."

"We've got to get cleaned up Scully,"

"Just a minute." She said. I pushed up onto my elbows and looked at her.

"Jesus you're in pain, I didn't want to hurt you."

"Don't move Mulder."

"Ok," I said and held as still as I could. After a minute she'd got the pain under control.

"Slowly," She said. I nodded and withdrew slowly. She groaned and gasped.

"Come on," I said. I lifted her off the bed. I carried her across to the bathroom. I wet a face cloth and handed it to her. I then wet another one for myself.

I could tell she was still in pain.

"You should have said something Scully, I would have stopped. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Mulder." She said and looked up at me. She dropped the washer in the sink. I did the same and then stopped cold. I spun around to face her.

"You're bleeding." I said. She nodded and looked at me confused. "Fuck, I hurt you that bad."

"Mulder," She said and took hold of my forearms. "I'd debated whether to tell you this or not, but I really shouldn't keep it from you, you deserve to know."

"What?"

"That was my first time Fox." She said. I stood shocked.

"I was your first." I said. She nodded.

"I've never done anything like that before."

"Do you masturbate?" I asked, I knew that question stunned her a little. After a second she shook her head.

"No,"

"I never wanted to take your innocence Dana, never." I said. She smiled.

"I had just as much a hand in it as you did. I would have stopped if I didn't want to. I wanted my first time to be with someone I trusted completely, someone like you."

"Really?" I asked. She nodded and hugged me.

"I guess by the fact that you didn't know it was my first, that it was all right."

"All right," I said. "That's the understatement of the century. That's the best sex I've ever had."

"Honestly?" She said. I nodded. "Wow," There was a knock at the door. We both looked around. "Ryan," She said going a little pale. She was just as scared of telling as I was.

"Go and get into bed in my room." I said. "There's a t-shirt and some boxers in the drawer. She nodded and walked away. I put on my bathrobe and wet my hair in the sink. I threw the washers into the hamper and walked out to the door. Ryan was standing in front of me.

"How'd it go?" I asked. I no longer felt hate for this man. He nodded.

"She took it ok, she's worried though."

"Naturally. Dana's in bed, she's probably awake if you want to see her." I said and wondered when we'd started using first names.

"If you don't mind. If she's asleep though, I'll go."

"Come on in, she's in my room." I said and pointed. He walked over and pushed the door open slowly. He looked in. I could see from in the lounge room. A stream of light fell across Scully's face as she feigned sleep. I smiled. Ryan closed the door and turned around.

"Sleeping like a baby." He said.

"Do you want coffee?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I should really go,"

"Ok, I'll tell her you stopped by when she wakes up."

"Thanks," He said. I opened the door for him. "Do um, do you sleep in there with her?"

"Yes, I was planning too, I assure you my intentions are honorable. She's my best friend. If it makes you feel better, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, it's not my place, if she trusts you then so do I. You seem like a decent enough guy to me."

"Dignified," I said. He smiled and walked down the hall. I closed and locked the door. Then turned around. Scully was standing in the doorway of the bedroom. 

She looked ridiculous in my clothes. The t-shirt hung down almost to her knees and you couldn't tell she was wearing boxers.

Before I really knew what I was doing I took off towards her. I tackled her and we went flying backwards onto the bed. She started to laugh and I smiled. 

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Say my name bitch?" I teased and tickled her.

"Fox," She laughed. "Fox,"

"And don't you forget it." I said and stopped tickling her. She giggled once more then took a deep breath. "You should get some sleep."

"I'm not tired." She said.

"So, move over and let me sleep." I said. She smiled and shook her head. "No, what do you mean no. It's my bed." She pushed me backwards. "You're playful after sex." I said.

"So I've discovered." She said. I smiled. She rolled off the bed. She walked out into the lounge room. I tackled her again.

We rolled around on the ground for a long time. Finally she cried mercy.

"I give up, I'm sorry, you can sleep." She said. I smiled. I stood up and walked towards the bedroom. "Mulder," She called. I turned around.

"Why don't you call me Fox?" I asked. She shrugged.

"It's too weird." She said. I nodded. She stood up. "Wait for me." She walked over to me.

I was about to bolt for the bedroom and lock her out but she was too quick. She jumped up and grabbed onto my back. I started to laugh. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I put my hands behind me and supported her.

"You thought you'd get away with that one didn't you." She said. I nodded. I walked into the bedroom and turned around so my back was to the bed.

"I might just decide to flop down on the bed." I said.

"No," She laughed. "Don't," I did a fake yawn and stretched. I bent my knees slightly as though I was about to jump onto the bed. "Please." She said. I stopped. I turned my head so I could see her in the mirror. She was really scared. I turned around and crawled across the bed. I flopped down onto my stomach.

"There," I said. She released her grip on me. I flipped quickly onto my back. She didn't fall onto the bed. She was lying on top of me. I smiled at her and arranged the covers around us. 

She put her head down on my shoulder. I lay still and listened to her breathing. It didn't take long for it to become deep and even. I rubbed my fingers in a circle on the small of her back. She stirred slightly and nuzzled into my shoulder. I smiled and breathed her smell deeply.

"I do love you Dana." I said. "In a way that I don't think anyone will ever be able to explain."

"I love you too Fox." She said sleepily. "More than anything in the world."

"You're supposed to be asleep." I said.

"I'm glad I wasn't."

"So am I." I nodded. I continued to rub the small of her back. "You must be so tired, you really should get more sleep."

"Why? So you can talk to me some more. Whisper sweet nothings?"

"You'll never know." I said.

"You can whisper sweet nothings to me Mulder, when ever you want to."

"Maybe I will." I nodded. She lifted her head and kissed me gently on the lips. Then she put her head back on my shoulder.

"Night Mulder." She said.

"Night Scully."

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

I woke up the next morning exactly where I'd fallen asleep. Mulder's chest. I didn't want to move. I was warm and comfortable and safe. He sensed that I was awake and started to rub the small of my back gently.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Good." I said and lifted my head. He smiled and brushed my hair back.

"Me too. I always sleep better when you're with me."

"Didn't have anything to do with our little adventure?" I asked. He smiled.

"Maybe," He nodded. "Come here," He said. He lifted his head and kissed me again. We kissed for a minute. "I really could kiss you for the rest of my life." He said.

"Are you hungry Tiger?" I asked.

"Tiger?" He said. I giggled.

"Didn't want to be just a Fox for the rest of your life did you? You'll never be a Fox to me, you'll always be a Tiger from now on."

"I'll cook," He said and sat up. I slid down into his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed me again.

"Better not make a habit of that." I said. He kissed me again and pulled my closer to him.

"I can't help it." He said. "You're just so kissable."

"So are you." I said. He started to rock his hips. He kissed down my neck. He started to suck on the skin above my pulse. "Mulder," I scalded. His teeth started to lightly scratch over my skin. I knew what he was doing, he was marking me. I knew I couldn't stop him. When he'd finished I pulled back. He smiled at me, proud of his work.

"I always wanted to do that."

"You owe me big time for that one." I said.

"Ah, you love me." He smiled.

"Yes I certainly do." I nodded. We got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. I sat on the breakfast bench and watched him while he cooked. We talked about all sorts of things. At some point I looked out the window.

"It's a nice day." I said.

"A beautiful Saturday." He said.

"I don't want to go back to DC yet." I said. "I want to stay and make sure Rory's all right."

"Yeh," He nodded. "She's a tough bugger though."

"I know, but I mean with three kids to look after, maybe her sister could use some help.

"Maybe,"

"You don't have to stay with me, but if Skinner will consent, I might take some holidays. And of course if Rory will let me stay here a little longer."

"I don't want to stay away from Elaine, but I might take some holidays, maybe we can head up and see her folks before Christmas. That way I'll get to meet them."

"You still going to take me south?" I asked. He nodded.

"You better believe I am." He smiled. I nodded. "She said she had something important to tell me. It sounded pretty serious."

"Oh, I hope everything's ok." I said. He nodded. "Are you going to tell her?" I said. "About us."

"Yes," He nodded. "She needs to know, I just, well I hope she understands."

"It'll never happen again Tiger, you know that don't you."

"Are you really going to call me Tiger from now on?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. "I understand anyway." He said getting back to my question. "We were just getting it out of the road." He said.

"Do you have any idea how far our friendship has gone? Because of you and Elaine." I said. "Not only do we talk about sex and the like, we've been there done that, we can touch each other and look at each other with out being embarrassed."

"I'm not aroused by you as much anymore."

"How could you be aroused by me in the first place? I thought I was 'one of the guys'." I teased.

"Yeh, well I'm learning to see the womanly side of you." He said. "You told me after your dream, you described all the things I saw about you."

"You think I'm a woman now Agent Mulder?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"You certainly are. You're still a kid though."

"Maybe." I smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," He nodded and handed me a plate with an omelet on it.

"How old were you your first time?" I asked.

"Fifteen," He said after a minute.

"No way."

"Yes way." He nodded.

"Wow," I smiled. "You really are a Tiger." I giggled. "How old did you think I was?"

"I don't know, I pictured you, seventeen, eighteen older than when I did, but not twenty-seven."

"Kind of pathetic huh." I said.

"No way, it's special." He said. "What you had Scully, Some women would kill to get back. If I'd known, I wouldn't have gone through with it."

"You've never been with a woman on her first time have you." I said.

"Even Fiona, she was my first."

"I don't regret it Mulder. Once upon a time a thirty year old virgin was the way to go, these days it's sad."

"Don't think that about yourself." He said. "Jesus Scully, you must have some will power. Someone like you all the people that have been with you, that have tried."

"If a guy can't accept that I want to wait then he's not the sort of person I want around anyway."

"Ain't that the truth." He nodded.

"This is great Mulder." I said taking another mouthful. He smiled at me.

"Did you ever picture your first time as being with me?"

"Once upon a time." I nodded. "When you and I first started working together. God, I had the biggest crush on you."

"Really?" He smiled.

"You were hot." I nodded. "You still are."

"Thank you very much." He said. "How do you think we would have turned out if we'd become lovers all that time ago?"

"I can't really say. There are so many things that have happened. It's hard to say whether they would have changed. All I can say is that happy and still alive. What about you?"

"Well, you know the bureaus policy on relationships. So we probably would have been found out eventually and separated."

"Yeh, that's true." I nodded.

"Needless to say there would have been no x-files, without any x-files, you would never have been abducted, you would still be able to conceive, we'd be married, live by the water and have a big family."

"Family." I mumbled and looked down. Mulder set his plate on the bench then took mine and put it down as well. He put two fingers under my chin and lifted my head. I looked into his eyes.

"You listen to me Dana Katherine Scully," He said. "One day, you will have a child."

"Oh Mulder," I sighed. I hugged him.

"I promise Scully, I never break my word, you know that. I will do everything in my power to see that you have a child, by adoption, artificial insemination, how ever it needs to be done, you will have your miracle."

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

It still cut her so deep. Not being able to have children was the one thing that Scully would give everything to have. God, she wanted it so much, she wanted it so badly. I was always told that if I wanted something enough, then I could get it. If my need, my want, was bad enough, I could get it.

I meant what I told her, I would find away for her to have a child of her own. We'd tried it once. When I found her ova. They didn't take, she was heart broken, it was her last chance of being a natural mother.

"Come on, eat up, we'll go and visit Rory. Then you can call Skinner and see about your holidays."

"Thank you Mulder,"

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

We finished eating in silence. I was so upset. I didn't want to be, poor Mulder. He'd always try and cheer me up. We got dressed and headed to the hospital. Just as we left the apartment I saw Rory. She'd just got off the elevator.

"What are you doing home?" I asked.

"They let me go, the wound was only superficial. I've got the next week off work. I just have to take it easy. My husbands home, so he'll be able to take care of me."

"That's great." Mulder smiled. I nodded.

"Where are you off to?" She asked.

"To visit you." I said.

"Oh, well, surprise." She smiled. "Come in and meet my husband." She said. Rory opened the door and led us in.

"Make yourself comfortable. Would you like coffee?" She asked.

"I thought you didn't drink it." Mulder said.

"Everyone else does,"

"You sit down, I'll make it." I said. "Do you want anything?"

"No thanks." I walked into the kitchen. I found my way around and made two cups of coffee.

"Only me," I heard a man call. It must have been her husband. They started talking. I picked up the two mugs and walked back into the lounge room.

"Oh my God." I said. Both mugs hit the carpet and I fainted.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

She dropped like a ton of bricks. I got to her side as quickly as I could. I lifted her up and held her close.

"Come on Scully," I said and tapped her lightly on the face.

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting." Bill said.

I looked around at him. "What kind of reaction where you expecting?"

"The oh my God, but not the fainting." He said.

"Mulder," Scully said. I looked back to her.

"It's ok," I said. "Take a nice deep breath."

"Oh Jesus." She said. "It can't really be him, that's all I bloody need."

"Looks like you lucked out." Bill said.

"Help me up." She said. I helped her too her feet.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"I'll explain later, just get me the hell out of here." She said. She was unsteady on her feet.

"No," Rory said. "Don't go," We turned around. "He'll leave."

"Bullshit." Bill said.

"Please darling, just let me talk to her. She deserves to be here."

"Fine," He nodded he walked out of the apartment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scully asked. "You had to have known."

"I did, but I didn't want to say anything, it wasn't my place, it was his. He had to tell you."

"I can't stay Rory, I can't."

"I understand, now, at least you know."

"I guess so." Scully nodded. "I'll clean this up first." She said. After she'd cleaned the coffee off the floor we went back down to our apartment.

"Scully." I said. She sighed and turned around. She knew she couldn't avoid this, she was just putting it off.

"That's my brother." She said. "Bill Junior. I haven't spoken to him, I haven't even seen him, since before I finished high school."

  
"I know there's bad blood between you and your brother, I don't know why though."

"Well," She said sitting down on the couch. Every aspect of playful after sex Scully was gone. She was her usual, professional self again. I doubted very much whether I'd ever kiss her again. All because of her brother, it must have been bad.

"Go on," I said. I sat opposite her and put my hand reassuringly on her knee. She sighed.

"Well, it was ten years ago, Bill was my age then. He'd met this girl. I didn't remember her name. Obviously, it was Rory. She was my age and he was going to marry her. I didn't think it was a good idea. Why couldn't they just hold off for a little longer? That was my thought.

"He said that I wasn't supportive of him and that I hated his wife. If he wanted to marry her he could, it was his life. He was an adult."

"Let me guess, you said something like she wasn't."

"Well she wasn't, she was still in high school when they met and got engaged. I never saw him again, not at Melissa's funeral, not at Dad's, never. I haven't heard from him in over ten years. I wrote to him all the time. We were very close until, I tried to get him back but he wouldn't listen to me. After about six years I stopped trying."

"Yeh, I understand." I nodded. "You poor thing."

"Now he's in there acting like it's nothing at all."

"I think, that maybe you and your brother will never get on."

"He has no idea who I am now, no idea at all. If he gave me a chance I'd apologize. I got a chance to know Rory and I like her, she's obviously happy with him. They have four kids."

"Talk to him."

"I will, I'll try, as soon as he makes some smart ass comment though, I'm out of there." He only gets one chance. If he really wants to do this he'll understand that, he'll make an effort."

"I'm not standing in your way. I'll support you Scully, always, you know that." I said. She nodded.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

I walked back down to the apartment and knocked. Bill answered the door.

"I think we have a bit of talking to do." I said. He nodded. I explained that I was only giving him one chance and he agreed and enforced the same rules upon me.

"Well, come in and sit down." He said. Mulder and I walked over to the couch. He sat down next to Rory and I sat down on his lap. Bill sat in a chair opposite us.

"We haven't been introduced." Bill said. "Bill Scully, Dana's brother."

"Fox Mulder." They shook hands. "I'm the um, partner and security blanked."

"Also doubles as a cushion, very handy." Bill said in his best sales person voice. I stood up. "Hey, oh Dana, I was just having a bit of fun. I'm sorry." I sat back down.

"Why didn't you ever write back?" I asked.

"I didn't like you." He said. "I hated you Dana, you disapproved of me and I hated it. You didn't trust my judgment and you didn't like my wife."

"I never said I didn't like her, you were the only one who said I didn't like her."

"Well, that's obviously what I thought."

"I loved you Bill, I missed you so much, we were so close."

"I know." He nodded. "I'm sorry, but that's how I felt. Rory's told me a bit about you. You're very successful from what I've heard. You really made a good life for yourself."

"You'd know for yourself if you hadn't been so stubborn."

"I know, I've always been stubborn. I'm like dad."

"No, you are nothing like Dad. Dad was always there for his family, always. Where were you after Missy died? Or when dad died? We needed you and you were too selfish and pig headed to come back. Your family needed your support and you didn't even bother to show up."

"I was at sea both times. Mom knew that, I rang and sent a letter of apology."

"No one told me that."

"I tried to be there. I was there with Mom and Charlie when you disappeared." He said. "Not for long, but for as long as I could be."

"Can't we just start again?" I said.

"Of course we can." He nodded. "Honestly though, I don't think we'll ever be as close as we used to be."

"I just want my big brother back." I said. He nodded.

"Deal," He said. I stood up and hugged him. Mulder's cell phone started ringing.

"Mulder." He said. "Yes sir, of course." He hung up.

"Skinner?" I asked. He nodded.

"He's just flagged another case for us. He says it's a priority."

"There go my holiday plans." I sighed.

"Our flight leaves in an our and a half."

"We better get packing." I said. He nodded. "Keep in touch." I said looking up at Bill. He nodded.

Mulder and I walked down the hall and started packing.

"Thank you so much for everything." I said. "We really appreciate it."

"You can come and stay with us any time you like." Rory said. I'm happy to have you."

"You take care of that baby for me." I said. She nodded. "Give me a call after the birth."

"Sure," She nodded. "You'll be first on the list."

I hugged her and then Bill again. Mulder and I caught the monorail to the airport.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Ryan was waiting at the airport for me. I'd phoned and said I had to leave. I was lucky enough to have fifteen minutes to say goodbye. I discovered that Mulder had competition for the best kisser.

He held me tightly around the waist and kissed me. I again drifted off world. When I came back. I discovered that my knees were like water. He held me upright and continued to kiss me.

"Weak knees from a kiss." I said. "That's a good sign." He smiled.

"I'll miss you." He said.

"I'll miss you more." I said.

"I'll be in DC before you know it. As soon as I can."

"Ok," I nodded. I kissed him again.

"What happened to your neck?" He asked rubbing his thumb across the mark Mulder had made on my neck.

"That would be Mulder being an idiot." I said.

"I'll have to give you one of my own." He said. "I want to mark this beautiful, soft, pale skin, I want people to know you're mine, no touching," He said between kisses. He scraped his teeth over my neck on the other side. I smiled. When he'd finished I walked down to meet Mulder at the terminal.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded. He put his hand on the small of my back and led me along. "Cheer up, he'll be with you soon."

"Not soon enough." I said.

"Come on Scully," I said. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her across into my chest.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

When we landed in DC Elaine met us. It was my turn to kiss. She wasn't as good at kissing as Scully, and I didn't make her knees go weak, but the love and passion was still there.

"I missed you." I said. She smiled and nodded.

"I missed you too." We held hands as we walked along.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later." She said. "First, I want to get you home, and comfortable. I think you'll need to be sitting down."

"Ok," I nodded. "I have something to tell you too." I sighed. We dropped Scully off at her apartment. She'd been silent since we left Seattle. We went back to Elaine's apartment.

"Let me go first," I said.

"Ok," She nodded. I took a deep breath and explained to her what had happened with Scully. She took it calmly and when I was done she just smiled at me.

"You've been beating yourself up about that one haven't you?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"You've met Rick," She said. "He and I did exactly the same thing, not since I've been with you, but I understand that you just had to do it. If you didn't do it now, you'd just do it some other time. Hopefully, you and I will still be together then."

"Yeh," I nodded. "God I love you." I said. "I'm so glad you understand."

"I don't want you to be afraid to tell me things ok. Same as with Dana."

"Ok," I nodded.

"I gave her a hickey too." I said. She smiled and laughed. "What did you want to tell me?"

"It's about the other night." She said. "I was drunk and I don't really remember very much, but I can tell that it was bad. You didn't stick around for too long."

"I was going to tell you." I said and explained what had happened.

"Well it won't happen again. I'm so sorry that was our first time and I was like that."

"Ok," I nodded and pulled her across into my lap. I kissed her. "Are you drunk now?" I asked. She smiled.

"First, there's more I need to tell you."

"Ok." I nodded. "As long as I get to kiss you while you tell me." I said kissing her neck.

"Deal." She smiled.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

We met Scully in a coffee shop. I'd spent the night with Elaine to a much better end than our first. She didn't kiss as well as Scully, but she more than made up for it.

"You both look happy." She said. I smiled and nodded. Elaine reached out and pushed Scully's collar down on one side.

"You did a nice job." She said looking across at me.

"Actually," Scully said. "This one's Mulder's," She said and showed the other side of her neck. "I have one care of Ryan also." She smiled at me. I shook my head and sipped my coffee.

"Nice job." I mumbled.

"You sounded excited on the phone," She said. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Well," I smiled. I looked across at Elaine. She beamed at me. I looked back to Scully. "We're pregnant." I said.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted them. I should have done it at home, not here. Scully's face filled with hurt and tears threatened to escape from her eyes. She pushed out of the booth and ran out of the shop. I looked across at Elaine.

"Go," She said pushing me. I ran out of the shop and looked either way. I could see Scully I chased after her. 

"Scully," I called. "Scully." She tripped on the sidewalk and fell. She got up onto her knees and vomited. "Shh, don't cry." I said, I knelt beside her and rubbed her back gently.

"I'm sorry," She said. I pulled her into my lap and hugged her. "I'm happy for you, I just, I don't want her to see me cry." I picked her up and carried her back to the car. I put her gently in the backseat and slid in after her. Elaine was already in the drivers seat.

"Just back to her apartment." I said. I carried Scully upstairs and into her bedroom. Elaine sat in the lounge room while I got Scully changed.

When she fell she skinned her knees. I sat with her on the couch while Elaine patched up her knees. I then took her back to her bed. I pulled the covers over Scully and lay beside her. I stroked her hair and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Don't cry." I whispered. "Shh," She snuggled into my chest and cried. After a while she fell asleep. I ran my finger gently down her cheek, then walked out to Elaine. I sat down beside her.

"How is she?"

"She's resting."

"I had no idea she'd react like that."

"I did," I nodded. "But I was so happy, I didn't think about it."

"Will she be all right? I mean if there's anything I can do."

"She'll just need a little bit of time to get used to it. She said she's happy for us." I nodded.

"Let me know if there's anything." She said. I nodded.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

"Have fun," I said. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Ok," Elaine nodded. She kissed me. I ran my thumb over the engagement ring on her left hand. "You guys have fun too." She said. I nodded and glanced back at Scully. Elaine got in a car with her brother and they drove away.

Scully was still upset. She was trying to move on, but the reality of it was that Elaine was too close, this pregnancy was too close to home. I put my hand on her shoulder. She smiled weakly at me and sighed. We walked upstairs and she helped me finish packing.

We left for the airport that afternoon. We landed in Hollywood a few hours later. It was beautiful. The sun was shining brightly and it was nice warm weather. Scully and I headed to the hotel. We shared a five star room.

"My treat to you Scully." I said.

"Thanks." She said and looked around. I hugged her.

"Come on, cheer up. I promised you a miracle didn't I, I intend to follow through."

"You're a sweet guy Mulder, Elaine's lucky to have you." She said. I smiled. 

"Get into your bathers and we'll go for a swim." I said. She nodded. We both got changed. Me into my Red Speedo and Scully into her Sky blue bikini. I wrapped a towel around her shoulders and took her down to the beach.

"It's nice here Mulder." She said. I nodded.

"Last one ins a rotten egg." I said and started to run towards the water. I stopped a few paces away. She hadn't followed me. "Man, you really need to get laid again." I said. She smiled a real smile. I bent down and pressed my shoulder into her stomach. I lifted her up and walked towards the water.

"Hey," She said. "Put me down." She beat against my back. I walked out until the water was above my waist.

"Hold your breath Scully." I said. When she drew a breath and held it I went under the water. She slipped off my shoulder and into the blue water. We both came to the surface at the same time. She smiled and brushed her hair out of her eyes. 

We swam and mucked around in the water until the sun went down. We dragged ourselves out of the water, we were both exhausted. We went upstairs and had a nap then I took her out to tea.

She looked divine. She was wearing a long black dress with a square neckline. Her gold cross as always. Not enough make up to cover the freckles that one afternoon in the California sun had brought out. She had three-inch heels on to bring her closer to my height. Her hair was out and fluffy around her face. I smiled. She was glowing.

"Wow," I said. "You look great."

"Thanks." She smiled. I could tell she was still upset. I took a deep breath and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her from behind. She smiled and ran her hands along my arms. I kissed her on the cheek and started to sway from side to side.

"Do you trust me Scully?" I whispered in her ear. I felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Yes," She nodded. "I trust you Mulder."

"If I made you a promise, if I swore on everything I am, on everything I have, would you believe me?"

"Yes," She nodded again.

"I swear to you Scully, I promise you with all my heart and soul that you will have your miracle. You can't ask me when, you can't ask me how. You just have to believe in me, you have to trust me, ok?"

"And if you break your word?" She said. I licked away the tear that ran down her cheek.

"I never break my word." I said. "Never and you know it."

"I know," She nodded.

"So..."

"So I believe you. I don't know how and I don't know when but you will get me my miracle."

"Good girl." I said. "It only works if you forget about it."

"Forget about it?"

"Yes, you have to be happy Scully, I won't let you bring a child into this world if you're unhappy."

"Ok," She nodded and took a deep breath. She smiled, a full toothy smile. "I trust you Mulder, don't break my heart."

"Never," I shook my head. "C'mon gorgeous lets eat." I said and slapped her on the rump. She smiled and we walked out of the room.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

We ate a lovely dinner and danced. We also had a bit too much to drink.

"I adore you." I said and kissed Scully.

"I adore you too," She smiled. We stumbled down the hallway and into our room. "Mulder, why did you let me drink so much?" She asked.

"Because you let me drink just as much." I smiled. "Dance with me," I said grabbing her hands and pulling her into a dancing stance. She smiled. "One two three, one two three." I smiled. Somehow we tripped over our own feet and fell onto the bed.

There was a minute of silence before we burst into laughter. "Oh Mulder," She smiled. "I'm glad I've got you." She said.

"I'm glad you have me too Scully. I mean, I'm glad I have you too." I smiled. She giggled.

"Promise me you'll never leave me."

"I promise, Scully, with all my heart and soul, I will never, ever, ever leave you alone in the big mean world. You can be sure of one thing, you will always have me."

"I'll never leave you either." She smiled.

"We want you to be the Godmother. I don't really believe in all that, you know that, but it means a lot to El and it doesn't really bother me. So, we want you to be the baby's Godmother."

"That's really sweet." Scully smiled. 

She was happy. I'd done it. I made her promise to be happy in return for her miracle and she'd done it. We were talking about the baby and she was still smiling, still happy. Now, all I had to do was figure out how I was going to get her pregnant. I'd never stop until it had happened.

"Any idea's how I'm going to get you pregnant?" I asked. She bit her bottom lip.

"You could clone yourself. I'd be happy to be the surrogate mother." I smiled.

"You want a clone of me?" I asked.

"I surely do." She nodded.

"Surrogate mother?" I thought for a minute. "Oh my God." I smiled. "Scully, has your mother um, you know,"

"No I don't." She said looking at me with a confused frown.

"Gone through her, um, change of life?"

"Oh," She said. "No, not as far as I know. Why?"

"She wants you to have a child doesn't she?" I asked.

"I guess so."

"So, if you take you're mothers, ah, ova and fertilize them with sperm of choice you could implant the embryos. Take part A combine with part B add to part C and Walla, pregnant Scully. All that time ago, it was your eggs that weren't viable, not you. And your mothers ova would have half your genetic material."

"Missy would be perfect."

"Well there's no use dwelling on that now is there."

"There is, because she had some of her ova frozen." Scully smiled. "There still frozen in Boston."

"Check us out. I'm about to get my best friend pregnant." I smiled.

"I'm going to wait though Mulder. I'm going to wait until you're child's born and grown a little because I'm thinking about asking Ryan to be the father. I want to be sure he's a stable person first."

"Ok,"

"Maybe I should ask you, again, I know you'll never try and take my child away from me."

"I'm sure Ryan wouldn't either. We'll see what happens. Fact of the matter is that it doesn't really matter anymore does it. Because you've got your solution. You're miracle is well underway."

"I do adore you." She whispered and kissed me passionately. "I'm glad you drank all that. You think better when you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk."

"Mulder, I'm drunk and you had at least three times what I did."

"Ok, maybe a little drunk." He smiled.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Time passes so quickly. Before you know it it's gone. Months, weeks, days, hours, minutes. I couldn't believe how fast Elaine's stomach had grown. The first four months flew past, her stomach didn't really change at all. Then it all started to happen. A few weeks after she first started to show, the baby started moving. It was incredible. I'm glad I was there to feel it. Then every day I saw her she looked different, she glowed, her eyes sparkled, her skin was so soft.

She and Scully had become excellent friends. Like best friends. Not as close as Scully and I, but close enough. I was glad because Elaine had moved here from Chicago and she didn't really have any friends. She and Scully were a perfect pair. They liked the same things and went the same places.

Elaine knew our little plan to get Scully pregnant. And, at some stage, they decided that Scully would help Elaine while she was pregnant. They do all the baby shopping and decide on the nursery furniture and what ever. Then Elaine would do the same for Scully.

I don't know when I started praying. One day I just realized that I was. I was stunned for a few seconds then I shrugged it off. I was praying for Scully. Since the night in Hollywood and since she and Elaine started talking babies Scully was happier than she'd ever been. I prayed that this worked. That she got pregnant and she had everything she wanted.

She and Ryan made quite a pair as well. He brought out the best in her. At first I thought it was playful after sex Scully resurfacing. But it wasn't. She'd told me that Ryan wanted to wait as well. I instantly felt guilty again, for taking what I had. Then she smiled and said 'Except for one time in high school with his best friend from next door.' I smiled and shook my head.

Elaine and I were going to get married after the baby was born. I'm glad her family wasn't overly religious. She wanted to wait so she could wear her mothers dress and being that she was pregnant, it wouldn't have happened. Scully and Ryan were so close to being engaged that I sometimes forgot that they weren't. They'd started living together a few weeks ago and it was going well.

Double dating had never been my thing, I'd only had one experience and it was a disaster. But with Scully and Ryan it wasn't like a date at all. It was just the four of us sharing a meal. There was no pressure to impress the other couple. Ryan and I were good friends. We had a beer occasionally and went to baseball games. Elaine and Scully were good friends. Ryan and Elaine weren't the best of friends. But they got on, which was the most important thing.

I walked towards them. Ryan was sitting on the park bench, Scully was lying down with her head in his lap. She sat up as I got closer and looked across at me. She could always tell when I was coming. She smiled and lay back down.

"Morning." I said sitting on the grass in front of the bench.

"Morning," Ryan smiled. Scully smiled too. Ryan stood up and kissed Scully on the forehead. "I'll see you after work." He said. She nodded and smiled. "I appreciate you being here when I couldn't." He said to me.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled.

"Bye." She croaked as he walked away.

"Oh Honey, have you got a cold already?" I asked. She nodded. "Will you live?"

"No," She said finally. Her nose was blocked up as well. "I can't drink coffee it hurts my throat too much." She pouted. I smiled. She started to cough.

"Oh Scully." I said and sat her up. I sat down on the bench next to her.

"It's only just turned fall." I said. "Last night if I'm correct."

"That's the impression I get." She nodded. "They air was crisp and we needed a blanket on the bed."

"It's still Indian Summer though."

"Well, you know me. I always like to be ahead."

"You certainly do." I nodded.

"Where's Elaine?" She asked.

"She said she was pretty tired. So I set her up on the couch."

"You didn't have to come." I said.

"I know, but she insisted she was fine and that I should come."

"I appreciate it." Scully said.

"You wanna get going then?" I asked.

"I don't know." She smiled and bit her bottom lip. "I'm nervous."

"Of course you're nervous. You're going to be a mommy. How do you think I feel? My kids due in three days."

"Come on then." She said and took my hand.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

We were in the waiting room doing a quiz in a magazine when Mulder's cell phone started to ring. "Mulder," He said taking it out of his pocket. "Sweetie, where are you? I'll meet you up there." He looked across at me and smiled. I returned the smile. We both stood up and took off towards the door.

"Dana Scully," The desk clerk called. We both stopped and turned around.

"I'm Dana Scully." I said. "I'm sorry, I have to go, I'll make another appointment." We continued to run out the door.

"Scully, you've been waiting a month to get that appointment.

"Mulder, I'm going to deliver your baby." I smiled. "I kind of have to be there."

"I mean, we'll get another doctor if you want to go back in there."

"This baby, the baby that's about to be born, is more important to me at the moment."

"Really?" He asked as we got in the car.

"Of course Mulder, of course. The prospect of a baby's not as important now that it's a certainty." I said and started the engine. We arrived at the hospital a few minutes later.

"Elaine Masters please." I said. The desk clerk looked up at me. I held out my ID.

"32." He said. I walked down the hall with Mulder close behind. I opened the door.

"Oh El," He said walking over and hugging her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I got here as soon as I could." He said.

"It's ok, my water hasn't broken yet." She said. I walked across to her. I pulled on a pair of gloves on.

"Just lie back for me." I said. Elaine lay back in the bed. "Ok, I can break your water,"

"No," She shook her head. "It's better if it goes by itself."

"Ok, just walk around. Mulder is going to walk around beside you and rub the small of your back." I said looking at him. "Be calm." I said looking at him. "Trust me."

"I do." He nodded.

"I'll be back in just a second." I said. "I'm just going to get some scrubs." I said and walked out of the room. I returned a few minutes later. "You're panicking." I said looking at Mulder.

"Her water broke." He said.

"I told him to settle down, but he wouldn't listen to me."

"Mulder, I'm going to have to sedate you if you don't settle down."

"This is a long process Sweetie," Elaine said. And it was. Twelve hours later it was time to start the hard part.

"Push," I said looking up to her.

"One two three four five six seven eight nine ten." Mulder counted. Elaine stopped pushing and started to breath.

"This is the big on, this is it. Big push," I said. She pushed hard and squeezed Mulder's hand. A few seconds later a newborn baby's cry filled the room. "Ok Dad, come on down here." I smiled. "You have a beautiful son."

Mulder walked over to me and cut the umbilical cord. I wrapped the tiny baby up and handed him to Mulder. "Don't drop him." I smiled.

"He's perfect." Mulder smiled. "He's just perfect." Mulder handed the baby to Elaine.

"Hello,"

"What are you going to call him?" I asked.

"Max," Mulder said. "We're going to call him Max."

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Max was beautiful. He had his mother's dark skin, eyes and hair. He we perfectly healthy. Scully, as agreed was his Godmother and Elaine's brother was his Godfather. Elaine and I got married the day after the Christening.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?" I asked.

"Mulder, we'll be fine." I smiled. "Maxi's going to be fine here with me and Ryan. I've got the week off and I won't let him out of my sight."

"No, it's not that it's just that you've got your appointment and if it goes well."

"If all goes well I'll be pregnant when you guys get back from Hawaii." She smiled.

"I don't know what I'm so worried about. I know you'll take good care of him." I smiled.

"Yes, I will." She nodded. "I do understand though Mulder, he's only three months old and you've never been away from him before."

"Yeh, but it's just a week. I should enjoy the peace and quite." I smiled.

"You can call us when ever you like." I said. "Ok."

"Sure, have fun."

"You too."

Elaine and I were taking our honeymoon in Hawaii. Ryan and Scully were going to look after Max while we were gone. Ryan had asked Scully to marry him the day Max was born and last week, she'd returned from her own honeymoon. Blissfully happy.

After a week of soaking up sun and seeing the sights of Hawaii Elaine and I returned to the states. Scully met us at the airport.

"How was it?"

"Excellent." I nodded and took the baby.

"I'm glad."

"Where's Ryan?"

"Working."

"Ok, was he a good boy?" Elaine asked.

"He was a very good boy." Scully nodded. "Come on, we'll get you home where it's nice and warm." She said. That night Elaine and I enjoyed one of Scully's beautiful home cooked meals. There'd been no mention of her appointment so I assumed the first attempt had failed.

"Hey Tiger, can I talk to you for a sec." She said. I nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

"What's up?" I asked. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Oh Honey," I said and hugged her close. "It's ok, don't cry." She shook her head and pulled back from the hug.

"It's not what you think Mulder." She said.

"What then?"

"I'm pregnant." She whispered. I lifted her feet off the ground and spun her around.

"Then why are you crying you goose?"

"I'm so happy." She said.

"Have you told Ryan?"

"Yes, but I wanted to tell you before I told Elaine. I figured I owe you that much."

"I told you it would happen didn't I."

"Yes," She nodded. "I always believed you Mulder, always." She said.

"I know you did."

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

I watched time fly again. Max grew so fast and so did Scully, just as quickly as Elaine had. It wasn't long before she was out of the office and resting up at home. I missed her while she was gone.

I got an assignment in Seattle and so got to see Rory again. I stayed in a hotel but I still got to see her a lot. She now had a third son named Andrew. He was six months older than Max and I couldn't believe that my little boy would ever be that big. But it was inevitable I suppose.

"So, how's everyone doing back in DC?" Rory asked.

"Great, I'm happy, my wife's happy, Scully's happy, her husband's happy."

"I'm glad you're all happy. I'll bet Dana's over the moon."

"You better believe she is." I said. "The one thing she always wanted and she's got it."

"I hear on the grape vine that she's twice as happy."

"Yeh, she certainly is." I nodded. "Anyway, back to work I suppose." I said and stood up. "It's great to catch up with you."

"You too." Rory nodded.

That night I got a call from Scully.

"What's up Honey?" I asked.

"I'm lonely." She said. "Ryan's working and I'm all by myself."

"Aw, you'll be all right, why don't you put on some music, pour yourself some chocolate milk and have a nice hot bath."

"I'll still be alone."

"I'll be back tomorrow and I'll come over as soon as I can and hug you as tight as I can."

"How did the case end?" She asked. I smiled and explained everything that had happened since I spoke to her the night before.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Since Scully had fallen pregnant she was up at ungodly hours of the morning. Which was a good thing for Max when she stayed the night because he, being a one year old, was up early too.

Elaine almost insisted that Scully stay over when Ryan was on night duty because she was so close to her due date. I didn't mind having her around and I wondered if there was an ulterior motive on Elaine's part in that Scully always occupied Max until we got up. Scully had probably only agreed on the grounds that she could play with Max in the morning so it all worked out.

"Happy Birthday Maxi," Scully said hugging him. I'd been unable to sleep for some reason and so had wandered down the hall to watch my son sleep. I did it a lot. He wasn't in his room so I checked across the hall in the spare room. There he was. Sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Did you have a good sleep?" She asked.

"Yup," Max nodded. "Dayne," He said. I almost blew my cover and burst out laughing at that. Since Max had started to talk, he'd called Scully Dayne. I was never sure why, I thought maybe it was a combination of the fact that he couldn't say Dana properly and he heard me call her Scully. But it always made me laugh. "Baby," He said. Scully smiled and put her hand on her stomach.

"Here," She said. Max reached across and felt her stomach. He smiled and giggled. "Shh," Scully reminded him putting a finger to her lips.

"Shh," Max repeated doing the same thing. Scully smiled.

"We're going to have a lot of fun today Maxi." She said. "We're going to see the animals at the zoo, and we're going to have a nice cake, and you get some presents from all the people that love you."

"Why?" He asked.

"'Cause it's your birthday." She said.

"Oh," Max said. "Your birthday?"

"No, it's not my birthday, not yet. Soon though, today is your special day." Max turned around and climbed backwards off the bed. He started to crawl towards the door. I didn't realize until it was too late that if Scully looked up she could see me.

"Morning," She said getting out of bed and following Max. I smiled and blushed slightly. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked quietly when I followed her into the lounge room.

Max stopped crawling and looked up at Scully. He climbed up her leg so he was standing. Scully took his hands and helped him balance while he walked. They walked across to the Christmas tree that we'd set up the day before. There were already a couple of presents under the tree.

"Presents." Max said.

"That's right," Scully nodded. "They are presents, but they're not all for you. They're Christmas presents, we get them soon."

"Oh," He said.

"When Mommy gets up, we'll see if she has any birthday presents for you. Ok?" Scully said.

"Yup," Max nodded.

"Come here little guy." I said picking Max up. He smiled and giggled.

"Shh," He said.

"Shh," I nodded. "You didn't wake Dayne up did you?" I asked.

"No," he shook his head.

"He crawled across into my room after I woke up." Scully said. Max reached towards Scully. Scully held out her arms.

"Dana Katherine Scully, you should not be lifting him."

"I'm not lifting." She said taking Max from me. "He's already up."

"You know what I mean." I said.

"And my name isn't Dana Katherine Scully." She said. "I'm married now Mulder.

"You said I could still call you Scully. You'll always be Dana Katherine Scully to me."

"I let you call me Scully because I know I'll never get you to call me Cassidy."

"I don't like calling you Agent Cassidy. Agent Scully rolls off the tongue better. Rory didn't change her name at work, why do you have to?"

"Rory didn't change her name full stop. I did. I took Ryan's name when I married him."

"Well, I'll still call you Scully,"

"You call me Honey more often than not anyway."

"Well that's your own fault."

"I'm not complaining." She smiled.

"I have an early Christmas present for you." I said and picked up one of the presents. 

"Let me see, a present or little sweetie." She smiled. "Take the baby," She said.

"You're choosing presents over my son?" I said.

"Take him." She said her face now showing pain. I dropped the present and grabbed Max. Scully raised both her hands to her stomach. I put Max on the ground and helped Scully over to the couch to sit down.

"What's the matter?"

"I think the baby's coming." She said.

"I'll call an ambulance." I said and walked across to the phone. Elaine had been woken by the commotion and came out to see what was going on.

"Fox?" She said.

"Scully's in labor." I said.

Just as Scully had delivered our baby Elaine was going to deliver Scully's. Ryan met us at the hospital. I'd left Max in the Crèche.

"There's complication." Elaine said. "They're tangled in each others cords." She sighed and looked back towards Scully. Did I mention that Scully was having twins?

"How can you fix it?" Ryan asked.

"I can perform an emergency caesarean section. It might save one of them."

"What about Scully?" I asked.

"You may have to choose between your children and your wife."

"I can't choose." Ryan said. "She wanted this so much, I mean, they're, they're my children and she's my wife. I can't choose."

"You're the next of kin, you have to choose."

"How much time do I have?"

"Only a few minutes." Elaine said. "I'm sorry Ryan, I'm sorry. I can try and save them all but you might end up with nothing. If you choose then I can guarantee survival."

"What would you choose?"

"I don't know, I'm too close to this." Elaine said.

"I need to take a walk." Ryan said and stumbled backwards out of the room.

"How serious is it?" I asked.

"Pretty." Elaine said. "I didn't want to ask him. It is a terrible choice to make, his wife and his children. And I know how much Dana wants this."

"She'd choose them." I said.

"But it's not her choice."

"Are you sure you can't save them all." Ryan asked coming back into the room.

"No, but the chances are so slim."

"How slim?" He asked.

"Maybe fifteen percent chance of success."

"Fifteen's her lucky number." Ryan said.

"You want me to try and save them all?" Elaine asked. Ryan nodded.

"But favor them." He said. "Try, but if you can't, save the twins." 

"You'll have to wait outside. I'll call you as soon as it's over." Elaine walked back to Scully and the team of nurses.

"Save her," I said. "Save her because you can try again."

"No, because if I let her precious babies die. Our precious little children, she'll never forgive me." Ryan said. "Never, and I can't live with that."

"And I can't live without her." I said.

"I'm sorry Mulder. She means just as much to me as she does to you so you've got to know that she'd choose them over herself."

"I know," I nodded and flopped backwards onto the chair in the hall. It was almost seven hours before Elaine came back out. She removed her blood soaked clothes and threw them in a yellow bin. Ryan and I both stood up.

"I'm sorry," She said. "I lost one of the twins. They were both girls, but one was still born. The other is in the Infant and Pediatric Intensive Care Unit."

"What about Dana?" Ryan asked.

"She's in Intensive Care." Elaine said. "I don't know if she'll make the night. She lost a lot of blood and she went into shock when she realized something was wrong."

"Can I see her?"

"They're just cleaning her up. You can see her in a few minutes."

"What about my daughter?"

"Come with me." Elaine said. Ryan and I followed her into the room. A nurse finished washing a small baby and wrapped her in a brightly coloured quilt. Elaine picked her up and handed her to Ryan. "You can hold her for as long as you like ok. When you're ready we'll take her away. You can keep that blanket as a reminder."

"What about Dana?" He asked.

"She's unconscious, but you can take the baby up there if you like."

"Do I have to give her a name?" Ryan asked.

"No, but if you like, you can." Elaine said. "Come on," She said and led Ryan away he walked slowly looking at the tiny bundle in his arms. We walked into another room. Scully was lying unconscious on her side with a tube down her throat.

I stood in the doorway and watched Ryan walk across to her. He put the baby beside her. He took on of Scully's hands and held it tightly. He sat down beside the bed and started talking to Scully. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"What would you have chosen?" Elaine asked.

"You," I said after I recovered from the shock of the question. "I would choose you because we can have another baby. I'll always only have you once."

She reached over and took my hand. Ryan had a photo of Scully and his baby taken. If I'd seen it in a movie I would have thought it was a little morbid but it was a memory because Scully would never know her firstborn daughter. Ryan named her Ruby, which was one of the names he and Scully had tossed around.

I held Ruby for a few minutes before she was taken away. I think that's when I understood what Scully meant when she talked about moments. She'd once told me, in a moment of my own despair, that you have to live in the moment and you have to live for the moment because that's all life is, a series of moments, and you've got to make the most of every moment.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

I returned from the hospital the day the twins were born an hour ahead of Elaine. She was going to finish up then come home. I'd left Max for her to bring in the car and taken a taxi. In the middle of the lounge room floor was the present I'd given to Scully. I sat down next to it and picked it up. I didn't unwrap it I just cuddled it close to my chest and cried. That being the state Elaine found me in when she came home.

"It's ok." She said sitting next to me. "Shh, don't cry."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No, no don't be sorry. You're allowed to cry. I did." She said. I put my arms around her.

"I've cried." I said at last and nodded. "She'll be fine, she's a tough one and she won't leave her daughter. Besides, it's our son's first birthday and we're taking him to the zoo." I said. We both stood up. After that I didn't cry for Scully. I knew that no matter how long it took her she'd be better and she'd take care of her beautiful little girl.

Everyday after work I'd go up and see Scully. She was still unconscious but she'd made it through that one vital night and her condition wasn't getting any worse. Ryan named his other daughter Hope. After two weeks she was moved out of the IPICU and into the infants ward.

"Merry Christmas Scully," I said taking her hand. I put the present on the nightstand. Her fingers twitched in my grasp. "Scully," I said and looked up. "Come on Scully." I said. Her eyes fluttered open. "Yes, oh welcome back Honey." I smiled. I hit the button for a nurse to come in.

Scully reached up and pulled the tube that was down her throat out. She gagged and coughed a little but it didn't last long.

"Mulder," She said and looked across at me. "My babies." She said tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Shh, I'll explain in a minute." I said. "Just let me enjoy having you back." The nurse walked into the room. "Can you get me Elaine Mulder please? She's down in Emergency."

"Yes sir," She nodded.

"And contact Ryan Cassidy." I said. "He's her husband."

"Ok," She nodded and walked out of the room.

"Tell me, Mulder." She said weakly. "I don't want anyone else here, just you."

"Twin girls," I said. "One baby was still born." I said.

"Just one?" She asked.

"Yes, Ryan named her Ruby." I said. She was buried about a week ago. "The other one is healthy, she was in IPICU for a while but she's nice and strong now."

"How old?"

"Two weeks." I said. "Hope was moved out of IPICU this morning

"Hope?" She said.

"Uh huh, that's your daughter. Hope."

"It's Christmas?"

"Yes it is." I nodded. "It's Christmas."

"You brought me a present."

"You've already tried to open it once." I said putting the present in her lap. "Lucky it's not breakable." I said. She slowly untied the ribbon and pulled the paper off the box.

"Oh Mulder." She smiled.

"Is it what you imagined?" I asked.

"Not even close." She said taking the rag doll out of the box.

"I was cleaning out my Mom's house and I found that, I thought of you."

"Thank you." She smiled and squeezed my hand. "Thank you,"

"That's not a problem." I said.

"Did Maxi have a good birthday?'

"Yes, he doesn't understand. We just told him that Dayne was going to sleep for a little while. He got a bit upset but he recovered."

"And you?"

"I had a good cry. But I knew you'd wake up. I knew you wouldn't leave Hope all by herself out here in the nasty world."

"The worlds not so nasty anymore." I said.

"That's true."

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=X=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

I eventually recovered from my little experience. The rug that Ruby was wrapped up in is framed and hanging on the wall in our lounge room. Hope grew up to be a terrific little girl. Every year since her very first fall I get a leaf and put it in a scrapbook and write the date. She still goes out and collects a fall leaf even now after twenty years. Joshua, Anthony and Hope are my three children, which is a good start considering that I never thought I'd have children.

Maxi still calls me Dayne. He and Hope are best friends. They live together in Chicago. They're both going to be doctors. Maxi has a brother named Riley and two sisters, Jordyn and Ruby. He and Hope also have a daughter named Dana. She was a beautiful accident that two drunken teenagers made while they were experimenting.

Mulder, Elaine, Ryan and I still see each other almost everyday. We were a little annoyed when we found out Hope was pregnant. But as soon as she explained that Max was the father it all seemed to make sense. Mulder and I were many things but hypocrites isn't one of them. As long as they take care of little Dana, and they do, that's all that matters.

I owe everything I have to Mulder, and in turn to Elaine for becoming a part of Mulder's life. And of course to Ryan. It seems that most everything that's happened in my life that's good is a result of Mulder's experience with bad sex. Which in itself isn't really a charming philosophy. But then I realized, maybe bad sex happens for a reason. I guess everything, bad or good, happens for a reason.

Everything is all right in the end. If it's not all right, it's not the end.


End file.
